


Timeless

by OroroNebbia



Series: Timeless [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Escrito antes de que salieran los capitulos con Elena, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:43:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OroroNebbia/pseuds/OroroNebbia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juraron amarse para siempre, pero su amor estaba destinado a terminar manchado de sangre. El destino que guiará sus vidas no puede ser cambiado, pero eso no quita que seguirán luchando, su camino esta lleno de obstáculos y el futuro se ve oscuro y lleno de dolor. ¿Serán capaces de sobrevivir a lo que se avecina?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Familia

**Author's Note:**

> Primero que nada, este fic fue escrito al poco tiempo después de que se supieron los nombres de los primeros guardianes Vongola, por lo tanto todo lo que paso después, el pasado de Daemon y Elena, la familia Simon, la batalla de la herencia, no será tomada como información pertinente para este fic.
> 
> Con esa aclaración, les dejo el primer capitulo.
> 
> Espero que lo disfruten.
> 
> Ororo.

 

Los brillantes rayos del sol se adentraban por las rendijas de las pesadas cortinas, iluminando apenas la habitación que se encontraba casi por completo a oscuras. No se podía ver casi nada, sino fuera por los casuales rayos solares parecía aun ser de noche en el interior de aquella habitación. No se escuchaba nada, aunque de vez en cuando alguien se movía en la cama, su tranquila respiración apenas audible.

 

La puerta se abrió con un sonido apenas superior a un susurro, la persona que dormía en la cama se removió un poco, pero aparte de ello no pareció mostrar ningún otro indicio de que estaba despierta…

 

-       _Vete de aquí G, quiero seguir durmiendo –_ resonó una voz en el cuarto, había sido la persona en la cama, su voz había sonado amortiguada por las sabanas, pero mas allá de esas palabras parecía no tener intención alguna de querer levantarse. Se pudo escuchar como la puerta se cerraba y luego como pasos se acercaban a la cama.

 

-       _Tu sabes que no lo haré –_ se escuchó que le respondía la persona que acababa de entrar – _Ugetsu acaba de llegar, no creo que quieras hacerle esperar demasiado ¿No es así? –_ sabía que con eso lograría sacar al otro de aquel bulto de sabanas.

Sus palabras actuaron como magia. No se había equivocado.

 

-       _¿¡Ugetsu!? –_ Exclamó sentándose de golpe en la cama, todo su cabello rubio completamente desordenado y sus ojos anaranjados cruzados por el sueño y la sorpresa - _¿¡Esta aquí!? ¡¡Como no me dijiste antes!! –_ dijo moviendo las sabanas hacia un lado y poniéndose de pie de un solo salto. No parecía tener más de 20 años, mientras que el otro, más alto, parecía tener unos 21, con cabello rojizo y algo más largo que el rubio.

 

El que acababa de despertarse pasó junto al otro para así dirigirse a la puerta del cuarto de baño, cuando se detuvo y se volteó con los ojos cruzados por la sorpresa.

 

-       _¡¡ **Dio mio**!! ¿¡Que te has hecho en la cara G!? – _ dijo acercándose nuevamente al mas alto y delineando con uno de sus dedos el diseño que ahora cruzaba un lado del rostro y cuello de su amigo. Sus ojos anaranjados seguían cada uno de los patrones rojizos, el otro simplemente sonreía como si aquello no fuese importante.

 

-       _Un tatuaje –_ soltó G como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, notando como el rubio abría aun más sus ojos sorprendido.

 

-       _¡Pero en tu rostro!_ – se detuvo y le miró cruzándose de brazos - _¿Cuándo sucedió esto? La última vez que te vi no lo tenías –_ dijo exigiendo respuestas ¿Cómo no se había percatado de esto? ¿En que momento había sucedido?

 

-       _Fue cuando viaje a Inglaterra a conocer a la familia Kirkland –_ le respondió el pelirrojo, eso había sido hace dos días atrás, el pelirrojo supo de inmediato que su amigo iba a replicar – _Y tu llevas encerrado en tu oficina desde ayer, por supuesto que no me habías visto –_ le sonrió de medio lado, esa era la verdad, G había regresado a la mansión y no había visto al rubio hasta ese preciso momento - _¿Te gusta? –_ inquirió sin dejar de sonreír.

 

El rubio frunció el ceño y le miro detenidamente, como si estuviese estudiando que decir o simplemente mirando atentamente el tatuaje que ahora marcaba el rostro y cuello de su amigo.

 

-       _¿Es solo en tu rostro y cuello? –_ inquirió sin dejar de mirarle, aun con los brazos cruzados, aun un poco enojado por no haber recibido palabra al respecto ¿No se suponía que eran amigos de toda la vida?

 

-       _Eh…bueno…no –_ le dijo mirando en otra dirección, el rubio enarcó una ceja ante eso ¿A qué se refería?

 

-       _¿Cómo es eso? –_ preguntó.

 

-       _Digamos que la enredadera baja hasta mi cadera –_ le dijo aun sin mirar al rubio.

 

-       _¡¡G!! –_ le regañó.

 

-       _Lo siento, no pude evitarlo –_ se disculpó sin sonar verdaderamente arrepentido, y conociéndolo el rubio sabia que realmente no estaba arrepentido de ello, de repente recordó algo y miró el reloj de su muñeca. – _Giotto…_

 

-       _¿¡Qué!? –_ el rubio aun estaba enfadado.

 

-       _Ugetsu aun espera, y no creo que Alaudi sea buena compañía.-_ le dijo, a sabiendas de que sus palabras le harían cambiar el tema de inmediato.

 

-       _¡¿Lo dejaste con Alaudi!? ¡¡G!! –_ tras gritarle al otro, se adentro en el baño - _¡¡Ve a acompañarle!! ¡¡Yo voy enseguida!! –_ exclamó por sobre el sonido de la ducha.

 

G soltó un largo suspiro para luego pasarse una mano por su cabello rojizo, miró unos segundos la puerta por la cual entró Giotto para luego simplemente salir de la habitación del rubio rumbo al salón principal, aunque más que un salón era algo así como una amplia sala, con chimenea y estanterías repletas de libros, ese era el lugar que comúnmente ocupaban para reunirse y hablar. Preparándose para lo que sea que pudiese encontrarse dentro, G se detuvo ante las puertas dobles del salón principal, en el momento que iba a tomar el picaporte para abrir, la puerta se abrió ante él, el pelirrojo enarcó una ceja ante esto.

 

-       _¡Oh! G-kun, justo estábamos hablando de ti –_ el pelirrojo miró fijamente a quien había abierto la puerta, pues solo había una persona que le hablaba así, y ese era el guardián de la lluvia, Asari Ugetsu.

 

-       _¿Oh si? –_ inquirió G mirando al otro guardián. Normalmente Ugetsu siempre llevaba su impecable cabello negro peinado y escondido dentro de aquel peculiar sombrero, el que Giotto le había explicado que en Japón denotaba estatus, lo que quería decir que el moreno era alguien importante tomando en cuenta su forma de vestir, pero actualmente no estaban en Japón sino que en Italia por lo cual Ugetsu había optado por algo más simple.

 

Llevaba una yukata azul marino y el cabello amarrado firmemente en una coleta alta, la cual para sorpresa de G le llegaba un poco más arriba de los hombros. La primera vez que había visto al guardián de la lluvia así se había sorprendido al descubrir que llevaba el cabello así de largo.

 

-       _Si, Spade-kun dijo algunas cosas interesantes –_ G se petrificó ante esto ¿Qué podría haber dicho aquel tipo de él?

 

-       _¿Y Primo? –_ se escuchó que preguntaba otra voz, el pelirrojo achicó la mirada, Ugetsu se hizo a un lado para que así G pudiese entrar en el salón, mientras lo hacía no despegó la mirada del guardián de la niebla, el que sonreía con aquella socarrona sonrisa que siempre le ponía los pelos de punta, apoyado cerca de la chimenea, mirándole de vuelta.

 

-       _Si. ¿Dónde está? –_ inquirió Ugetsu sumándose a la interrogante del ilusionista.

 

-       _Viene enseguida –_ dijo G desviando la mirada de Deamon, para luego mirar a Ugetsu, al hacer eso no pudo evitar notar algo - _¿Dónde están Knuckles y Alaudi? Se suponía que ellos también deberían estar presentes._

 

-       _Dijeron que tenían algo que hacer pero que regresarían pronto –_ le respondió el japonés con simpleza, lo que significaba que los otros dos guardianes habían venido y se habían ido sin decir nada.

 

Genial. Justo lo que necesitaba, quedarse esperando a Giotto con Deamon y Ugetsu en la misma habitación ¿Qué había hecho él en su antigua vida para merecer esto? O sea, no es que tuviese alguna clase de problema con Ugetsu, muy por el contrario, el guardián de la lluvia era alguien bastante tranquilo con quien pasar el rato, pero a veces su tranquilidad podría ser algo desconcertante, pero mas alla de eso el asiático le parecía un individuo interesante, y era ese detalle el que a veces le incomoda un poco ¿Interesante? ¿Ugetsu? Ugetsu solo era otro guardián de Giotto, nada más, nada menos ¿cierto? Pero dejando a Ugetsu de lado el verdadero problema recaía por completo en el guardián de la niebla. Aquel individuo con ese aire de misterio que no terminaba de darle confianza, con sus palabras siempre llenas de secretos, G no confiaba en Spade, y a su vez Spade sabía que no le agradaba a G, así que no podían evitar tener esos roses que siempre hacían enfadar a Giotto ¡¡Pero es que no podían evitarlo!! Por lo menos no G, Spade podía realmente ser desesperante cuando lo quería y aparentar que nada estaba mal al mismo tiempo, lo que solo lograba irritar a un mas al arquero.

 

-       _¿Y cómo has estado G-kun? –_ inquirió Ugetsu con una sonrisa cálida en el rostro, lo cual le hizo desviar la mirada de Spade.

 

-       _¿Es un tatuaje lo que veo? –_ soltó Deamon acercándose a donde los otros dos guardianes se encontraban.

 

-       _¡Oh es un tatuaje! –_ exclamó el guardián de la lluvia acercándose a G y pasando un dedo por la mejilla del pelirrojo, delineando el diseño – _Es hermoso –_ G no pudo evitar que un suave sonrojo se acentuara en su rostro. ¿Por qué toda esta situación parecía haber cambiado por completo de rumbo? Se estaba poniendo nervioso, Ugetsu parecía estar demasiado cerca.

 

-       _Mmm…Si quieren les puedo dejar solos –_ soltó Deamon con picardía en la voz, a lo que Ugetsu alejó su mano de inmediato y se sonrojó un poco ante tal comentario.

 

-       _¡Spade! –_ se escuchó una nueva voz – _No les molestes -_  era Giotto, el cual venia impecablemente vestido en traje negro con finar líneas blancas se adentro en el salón.

 

-       _Lo siento Primo –_ se disculpó Deamon con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

 

-       _¡Ugetsu! ¡Tanto tiempo! –_ exclamó el rubio acercándose al japonés y abrazándole con aquella característica calidez italiana.

 

-       _Giotto-san, es un placer verlo –_ le respondió el japonés con solo un poco de timidez, a estas alturas, después de todo el tiempo que ya conocía a Giotto aquella timidez característica de su nación se había ido disipando a causa de la luminosa personalidad del rubio, era fácil olvidar se esas cosas.

 

-       _Vamos, te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre –_ le dijo con voz alegre mientras le soltaba y le sonreía ampliamente.

 

-       _Sí, pero simplemente no puedo –_ el japonés le sonrió de vuelta. – _Es parte de mí._

 

-       _Lo sé, lo sé, pero eso no quita el hecho de que seguiré insistiendo.–_ soltó Giotto con una suave risa.

 

-       _Eso no lo dudo. –_ devolvió el japonés.

-       _¿Y cómo estuvo tu viaje? –_ inquirió el rubio indicándole que tomara asiento en uno de los sofás mientras el mismo se sentaba en el otro, donde Deamon ya se encontraba sentado con un taza de té en las manos. Giotto pudo notar que en la mesa de centro había una bandeja con 3 tazas más.- _¿Quién dejo esto? –_ preguntó el rubio mirando a G, el cual movió la cabeza negativamente, no sabía quien había sido el responsable.

 

-       _Knuckles –_ le respondió Ugetsu sentándose.

 

-       _¿Knuckles estuvo aquí? –_ inquirió el rubio pasando la mirada por Deamon y Ugetsu, después de todo había notado rápidamente de que G había llegado solo un poco antes, por lo cual estaba tan desinformado como el mismo.

 

-       _El vino a buscar a Alaudi –_ le respondió Deamon, todos intercambiaron unas miradas, el japonés rió con suavidad.

 

-       _El viaje estuvo bien, gracias por preguntar._

 

-       _Oh es bueno saberlo. –_ Dijo el rubio bebiendo de su té - _¿Y qué te ha traído por aquí? Cuando llego tu mensaje de que vendrías no pude evitar preguntarme qué razones había detrás de tu visita. –_ Ugetsu sonrió de medio lado, y por un segundo Giotto juraría que había detenido su oscura mirada en la silueta de G, el que se había quedado de pie junto a una de las ventanas, pero quizás solo había sido su imaginación.

 

-       _La familia ha ido creciendo rápido, no podía quedarme en mi país tan tranquilo, cuando podría estar ayudando al cielo que tantas veces me ha auxiliado –_ dijo con voz solemne, con una voz llena de cariño hacia ese amigo que había estado con él, Giotto sonrió ampliamente por esto.

 

-       _Hermosas palabras Ugetsu, y para mi es un placer que estés aquí –_ le dijo sin dejar de sonreír – _Este también es tu hogar._

 

-       _Muchas gracias por eso._

 

-       _No tienes nada que agradecer._

 

-       _Entonces ¿Algo nuevo que contar? –_ soltó el rubio con sus ojos brillando con curiosidad.

 

-       _No mucho que digamos –_ le respondió el japonés algo sonrojado, nuevamente Giotto juraría que los ojos oscuros de su guardián de la lluvia se detenían en su pelirrojo amigo. ¿Había algo más allí?

 

 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 

El sol brillaba, el aire veraniego parecía esparcir aquella felicidad en la gente que caminaba de aquí a allá, todo parecía tranquilo y alegre.

 

Un vehículo se movía entre las calles de la concurrida ciudad, rápido y cauteloso, el silencio envolvía a los ocupantes de aquel elegante vehículo, uno de ellos manejaba con semblante serio, mientras el otro miraba por la ventana el paisaje exterior, casi como si estuviesen ignorándose el uno al otro, lo que por supuesto no era el caso.

 

Tuvieron que pasar largo minutos antes de que el pelirrojo finalmente se aburriera del sepulcral silencio y decidiera partir con las palabras que realmente deseaba decir, después de todo hace bastante que tenía ganas de saber cómo es que había terminado en aquella situación con este acompañante.

 

-       _No tenias porque acompañarme, solo es una misión de rutina. –_ fue lo primero que dijo, sus palabras al parecer sorprendieron al otro, el que dio un pequeño saltito al escuchar su voz ¿Tan ensimismado había estado mirando el paisaje?

-       _¿Y dejar que fueras a hacer algo tan tedioso como esto? –_ le devolvió con voz calmada mirándole de reojo.

 

-       _No es tan tedioso como lo estás haciendo sonar. –_ se defendió, a pesar de que no creyera mucho sus propias palabras.

 

-       _Si lo es –_ aseguró - _Tu rostro dice que estas aburrido. –_ le dijo mirándolo atentamente, G frunció el ceño.

 

-       _No lo estoy._

 

-       _Si lo estas. –_ soltó con su voz siempre tranquila, voz que a veces ponía el pelirrojo aun más nervioso, era demasiado tranquila.

 

-       _…-_ guardó silencio no queriendo rebajarse a una pelea que parecía de niños – _Te ves diferente –_ soltó de repente como si nada, cambiando el tema de manera abrupta, Ugetsu le miró con sorpresa en sus ojos negros, el comentario le había pillado desprevenido, pero en cuestión de segundo la sorpresa fue reemplazada por diversión.

 

-       _Por supuesto –_ le respondió – _tuve que cambiarme de ropa, Giotto-san dijo que sería más fácil así. –_ le respondió sin dejar de sonreír.

 

-       _Eso es verdad, tu ropa era un poco llamativa. –_ comentó el pelirrojo.

 

-       _¿Así lo crees? –_ inquirió cruzándose de brazos.

 

-       _No lo digo para molestar, es solo…que es diferente –_ se defendió el guardián de la tormenta, después de todo decía la verdad, la vestimenta de Ugetsu era diferente, su origen era diferente, su cultura.

 

-       _Está bien._

 

-       _Te ves bien así también –_ le dijo como queriendo arreglar lo dicho anteriormente, sin saber si el otro realmente se había sentido ofendido o no por lo que había dicho.

 

-       _¿Sí? –_ inquirió sonriendo – _No te preocupes G, no estoy ofendido por lo que dijiste –_ le respondió con voz suave.

 

G y Ugetsu iban en el auto del primero, moviéndose con fluidez por las calles italianas. Tal como G había mencionado anteriormente el japonés vestía un traje negro, igual al que usaba Giotto normalmente, sumado a ello llevaba su largo cabello negro amarrado en una impecable coleta baja.

 

Ambos se encontraban camino a una mansión perteneciente a una de las familias más poderosas de la provincia.

 

Algo que se había logrado gracias a la conformación de la familia Vongola era el hecho de que el conflicto entre los más ricos por el poder había acabado, o por lo menos había disminuido hasta el punto de ser inofensivo para la gente común.

 

Giotto y sus guardianes protegían la integridad de todos, en especial de aquellos que por alguna u otra razón no podían defenderse por sí mismos. Para asegurarse de que se mantuviera el orden que tanto les había costado obtener, cada cierto tiempo se enviaba una comitiva de la familia Vongola a visitar a las familias ricas de la región y vigilar que nada estuviese siendo confabulado por estas, que nada pudiese amenazar la paz que habían logrado alcanzar.

 

Y esa era la razón por la cual ambos guardianes iban en un auto por las calles de Italia. G y Ugetsu estaban en una de las comitivas que iban a visitar a ciertas familiar.

 

-       _¿Cuántas familias visitaremos? –_ inquirió Ugetsu mirando por la ventana, las edificaciones occidentales nunca terminaban de maravillarle.

 

-       _Solo tres –_ le respondió el pelirrojo – _los otros se encargarán de las demás –_ G estiró el brazo para alcanzar algo que tenía en el asiento trasero, una vez que lo sujetó se lo extendió a Ugetsu, era una carpeta - _¿Puedes leer italiano? –_ inquirió.

 

-       _Bastante, Giotto-san a estado enseñándome –_ le respondió el japonés abriendo la carpeta. Eran archivos y fichas de familias, de inmediato comprendió que eran las familias que visitarían, comenzó a pasar la mirada por las letras.

 

-       _Gabellotti, Genovesse y Colombo –_ dijo G en voz alta, el japonés asintió mientras pasaba la vista por la información entregada – _Esas son las familias que debemos visitar._

 

-       _No parecen haber mayores problemas –_ soltó el japonés cerrando la carpeta – _Todo parece en orden. –_ dijo.

 

-       _Sí, eso parece…-_ le respondió el pelirrojo – _Solo esperemos que no sean solo apariencias y sea así realmente._

 

-       _Esperemos que sea así. –_ G sonrió.

 

Ambos guardaron silencio después de ello, las calles, los edificios y las personas pasaban a su lado, de vez en cuando Ugetsu miraba de reojo a G, viendo con detalle su cabello rojizo, sus manos…desvió la mirada de regreso al exterior.

 

El vehículo se detuvo, G miró Ugetsu y este asintió, ambos bajaron del automóvil con el rostro completamente serio, era momento de cumplir con la misión encargada, su jefe confiaba en ellos.

 

 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 

 

Lampo caminaba por los amplios pasillos de la mansión con andar pausado y tranquilo, el sol brillaba por los enormes ventanales, paso junto a varias sirvientas que al verle le sonrieron con algo de timidez, el no dudó en devolver el gesto, estaba acostumbrado a tener esa clase de atención, tomando en cuenta el hecho de que su familia era adinerada, era cosa de todos los días para el vivir en esta clase de lujos.

 

-       _Después hablamos tengo cosas que hacer –_ pudo escuchar claramente la voz de Giotto, el joven sonrió ante ello.

 

-       _Por supuesto Primo. –_ Lampo se detuvo, esa era la voz de Spade.

 

-       _Entonces nos vemos cuando regreses. –_ justo en ese momento pudo ver como una de las puertas que había en el pasillo se abrían ante él  y de esta salían Deamon Spade y Giotto Vongola, este ultimo notando de inmediato la presencia del joven en el pasillo. - _¡Lampo! ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Pensé que estarías en casa de tu padre –_ dijo el rubio con entusiasmo acercándose al joven.

 

Lampo era solo un año más joven que Primo, pero por alguna extraña razón siempre se sentía menor cuando hablaba con el rubio, se sentía como si hablara con su hermano mayor, lo cual por supuesto no era un mal sentimiento, era diferente, algo a lo que aun le costaba acostumbrarse.

 

-       _Sí, pero él tuvo que viajar y prefirió que me quedara aquí. –_ le respondió con su voz tranquila.

 

-       _Entiendo, podrías ayudar un poco a Ugetsu cuando regrese. –_ le dijo el rubio sonriéndole. Para Giotto, su guardián del trueno era casi como un hermano menor, le gustaba tenerlo cerca cuando visitaba la mansión.

 

-       _Por supuesto. –_ Giotto comenzó a caminar indicándole que le siguiera, cuando Lampo pudo notar la mirada de Spade. Por un segundo se sorprendió, algo en los ojos del ilusionista se veía diferente, ¿Estaba mirando a Giotto? La forma en la que tenía sus ojos clavados en el rubio era distinta, como si algo grande y fuerte se ocultara detrás de las orbes profundas del guardián de la niebla. Al parecer, notándose observado, Spade desvió la vista para mirar a Lampo, el cual se sorprendió un poco ante esto.

 

-       _Un placer saludarte~ -_ y tras esas últimas palabras se encaminó por el pasillo, por el camino contrario por el que Giotto le indicaba. Lampo no puedo evitar pensar que aquella reacción había sido algo extraña. Había estado mirando de manera peculiar a Giotto, y al notarse observado había preferido huir. ¿Qué demonios le sucedía a Spade?

 

-       _¿Qué sucede con él? –_ soltó el guardián del trueno en un susurro sin poder evitarlo.

 

-       _¿Dijiste algo? –_ inquirió el rubio deteniéndose solo unos pasos adelante, Lampo le miró ¿Giotto había notado acaso como le miraba el ilusionista? El joven guardián del trueno miró al rubio con atención, esperando encontrar alguna clase de señal que le indicara que Giotto sabía algo. Pero no pudo encontrar nada en esos ojos anaranjados.

 

Por cómo le estaba mirando el rubio, lo más probable es que no se hubiese percatado de absolutamente nada.

 

A veces le sorprendía lo despistado que podía llegar a ser el jefe Vongola, con las personas que le rodeaban.

 

-       _No nada. –_ dijo el menor prefiriendo no decir nada mas respecto a miradas insistentes ni ilusionistas medio maniacos.

 

Tras ese último intercambio de palabras, Lampo siguió a Giotto a su oficina, lugar en donde le explicó en que ayudaría a Ugetsu y todos los detalles necesarios para eso.

 

El tiempo paso volando, para cuando se dieron cuenta alguien estaba llamando a la puerta.

 

-       _¡Pase! –_ esta se abrió y entró el japonés con una sonrisa de medio lado.

 

-       _Llegamos –_ anunció adentrándose  en la oficina y cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

 

-       _Lo siento mucho por pedirte esto justo cuando acabas de regresar –_ comenzó a decirle Giotto – _Pero realmente necesito hacer llegar esto –_ dijo apuntando una pequeña caja – _A la familia Bonanno –_ Ugetsu pasó la mirada de la caja a Giotto y luego a Lampo que estaba sentado frente al escritorio del rubio – _Lampo te acompañará._

 

-       _Si es urgente, será un placer ayudar –_ le respondió el japonés.

 

-       _Muchas gracias a los dos –_ dijo el rubio con una sonrisa, Lampo se puso de pie sujetando la caja.

 

-       _Para eso estamos, **il mio capo –**_ soltó el guardián del trueno con una risita.

 

-       _Mientras más pronto salgamos, mas pronto regresaremos –_ le dijo el japonés indicándole la puerta.

 

-       _Vamos entonces –_ de esta manera ambos salieron de la oficina rumbo al vehículo, esta vez Ugetsu manejaría, lo más probable es que G tuviese otras cosas que hacer, o incluso, quizás Giotto ya tenía otras órdenes que darle.

 

Ambos subieron al vehículo en completo silencio, Lampo vigilando de llevar con cuidado la caja.

 

Ugetsu ya llevaba en Italia un mes, lo que le había permitido aprender, gracias a los otros guardianes todos los lugares importantes, tales como las casa de las grandes familias o los principales lugares públicos.

 

-       _A estado actuando extraño –_ soltó de repente Lampo, captando la atención del japonés.

 

-       _¿Extraño? ¿Quién? ¿Giotto? –_ inquirió doblando en una calle, sin despegar la mirada del camino, pudo escuchar claramente como el otro suspiraba.

 

-       _Spade._

 

-       _¿Spade? –_ inquirió – _El siempre actúa de manera extraña. –_ le dijo sin entender muy bien hacia donde iba toda esta conversación.

 

Curiosamente a pesar de la diferencia cultural o incluso la diferencia entre sus personalidades, Lampo se llevaba bastante bien con Ugetsu, quizás era el hecho de que el guardián de la lluvia era calmado y parecía de esa clase de personas que siempre estaba dispuesta a escuchar lo que sea que tenias que decir, esas personas que siempre sabían cómo hacerte sentir mejor. Por esa razón, Lampo no había podido evitar soltar la inquietud que había sentido esta tarde con Spade, inquietud que no era única de esta tarde, ya antes había encontrado al guardián de la niebla mirando con aquella peculiar mirada a Giotto, pero como nadie más había dicho nada al respecto, había preferido no ignorar todo aquello.

 

-       _No, no es eso. Algo…algo es diferente –_ comenzó a decir sin saber realmente por donde comenzar – _Algo no está bien…la forma como le mira, como sus ojos se ven diferentes cuando le está observando –_ dijo todo al hilo, casi como si estuviese nervioso de decir lo que había visto. Ugetsu enarcó una ceja. – _Le mira de manera extraña. Pareciera que hay algo mas pasando por su cabeza cuando le está observando. –_ dijo jugando con sus dedos, nervioso de continuar hablando.

 

-       _¿Observando? –_ una luz roja y el vehículo se detuvo, el japonés se volteó a mirar al otro guardián - _¿Observando a quien? –_ Lampo le miró de vuelta.

 

-       _A Giotto. –_ dijo con firmeza. Ugetsu le miró con atención.

-       _¿Giotto? –_ inquirió.

-       _La forma en la que lo mira, algo…hay algo allí… -_ la luz cambió a verde, el vehículo se puso en movimiento otra vez. El mayor no dijo nada, Lampo desvió la mirada hacia la ventana ¿Qué mas decir? Cuando creyó que la conversación había quedado hasta allí, el de ojos oscuros interrumpió el silencio.

 

-       _Yo…pensé que era el único que había visto eso –_ soltó el japonés después de un silencio que casi pareció eterno, Lampo se volteó de inmediato mirándole con los ojos abiertos.

 

-       _¿¡Tú también lo has visto!?_

 

-       _Si. –_ le respondió – _La semana pasada, cuando estábamos todos reunidos en el salón, hubo un momento que G alejó un poco a Giotto para decirle algunas cosas y pude ver como Spade les miraba, como algo…algo… -_ no supo que decir, no tenia palabras para describir lo que había visto, pero ¿Qué había visto?

 

-       _Sí, yo tampoco sé como describirlo –_ Lampo agachó la mirada – _No sé realmente que puede significar, y tampoco sé qué hacer con esta clase de información, pero lo que si se, es que Spade está al tanto de que lo que sea que esté haciendo yo le he visto observando a Giotto –_ Lampo se detuvo – _Spade sabe que yo sé, lo que sea que esta sucediendo._

 

Ambos guardaron silencio, casi como si ambos estuviesen pensando claramente las implicancias de todo este descubrimiento, todo lo que podía significar.

 

-       _¿Crees que alguien más se halla dado cuenta? –_ inquirió Lampo.

 

-       _Por alguna razón, creo que eso explica un poco porque G parece no soportar a Spade –_ el guardián del trueno rió suavemente.

 

-       _Eso podría ser una explicación ahora que lo dices._

 

 

 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 

 

El rubio jefe de la familia Vongola se encontraba sentado en su oficina, detrás de su escritorio, firmando y revisando papeles. Levantó por un segundo la mirada para así poder ver el reloj que colgaba de una de las paredes, frunció el ceño al ver la hora.

 

-       _Dos horas –_ susurró Giotto mientras soltaba el lápiz, se pasaba las manos por su cabello para luego ponerse de pie, en un afán por recuperar un poco la movilidad de sus músculos – _Me duele todo. –_ soltó pasando sus manos por sus hombros y cuello.

 

Llevaba su buen rato firmando y revisando papeles, casi todos sus guardianes no estarían de regreso hasta mas tarde, lo que significaba que hiciera lo que hiciera estaría solo en la mansión hasta que ellos volvieran.

 

Sin realmente desear regresar al tedioso trabajo de leer, revisar y firmar papeles, salió de la oficina rumbo a su habitación, la idea de un corto baño le pareció más que tentadora. Tras caminar por el largo pasillo se detuvo frente a las puertas dobles de su recamara.

 

Se adentró en su habitación cerrando la puerta a su espalda y quitándose la chaqueta, dejándola caer al suelo, seguida de cerca por su corbata, camisa y zapatos. Abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño para luego encender la ducha, en pocos segundos todo el lugar se llenó del cálido vapor del agua caliente.

 

Quizás dejara el trabajo para mañana en la mañana, no tenía ganas de regresar a su oficina a seguir con el papeleo.

 

Una vez que termino de quitarse toda la ropa se metió bajo la ducha. Con una sonrisa satisfactoria en el rostro dejó que el agua acariciara su relativamente adolorido cuerpo, sintiendo como con cada gota sobre su piel, todos los músculos se relajaban.

 

Si. Realmente dejaría el trabajo para mañana, quería descansar.

 

Lavó su cabello, disfruto del agua y dejo que el cuarto de baño quedara inundado por ese cálido vapor que no hacia más que relajarle aun mas, un suspiro de felicidad escapó de sus labios.

 

Una vez que logró relajarse lo suficiente cerró la llave del agua y salió de la ducha envolviéndose en una mullida toalla blanca, con otra comenzó a secarse el desordenado cabello rubio. Se encaminó fuera del cuarto de baño a su habitación, en donde buscó unos pantalones holgados, no había necesidad de volver a ponerse un traje, tomando en cuenta la hora que era y el hecho de que nadie vendría a la mansión, era solo él, la servidumbre y sus guardianes.

 

Se había colocado los pantalones cuando sintió una presencia ajena en su habitación, bastó solo un segundo para saber de quién se trataba, después de todo no había mucho que pensarlo, solo había una persona que hacia esta clase de cosas. Giotto soltó un suspiro solo una persona disfrutaba de irrumpir  en la privacidad de su cuarto, sacando una polera blanca de un cajón se acercó a su cama, su rostro cruzado por el cansancio.

 

-       _Deamon, te he dicho que dejes de hacer eso –_ comenzó el rubio colocándose la polera, notando que esta no era de su talla – _Demonios, la sirvienta volvió a dejar la ropa de G en mi closet –_ soltó en un susurro para sí sin mostrar indicio alguno de querer cambiarse, siendo G más alto y mas fornido que él, la polera se le deslizaba por un hombro, dejándolo al descubierto. - _¿Deamon? –_ inquirió al aire, sabiendo que a pesar de que el otro no dijera nada para demostrar que estaba allí, Giotto sabía que se encontraba en su habitación, vigilándole, observándole con aquella mirada inquisidora que más de una vez le había puesto nervioso – _Deja de esconderte, tu sabes que no vale la pen –_ Dijo con voz suave.

-       _Siempre tan atento ¿No? –_ se escuchó la voz masculina de su guardián de la niebla – _Mmm…interesante vestuario…-_ Deamon apareció a la espalda de Primo, el cual solo sintió un dedo enguantado tocar la piel entre su cuello y su hombro descubierto, lo que le provocó un escalofrío que supo reprimir.

 

-       _No hagas eso –_ le regañó el rubio volteándose y encontrando con que su guardián estaba muy cerca. Demasiado cerca.

 

A pesar de la incómoda distancia, Primo no pudo evitar pensar que nunca antes había estado así de cerca de alguien. Corrección a eso. Había estado cerca de G, pero era su amigo de toda la vida, así que no contaba del todo dentro de la cabeza del rubio. Pero ahora, el caso era completamente distinto, no era G quien estaba frente a el, no era cualquier persona. Era Deamon Spade, su enigmático guardián de la niebla.

 

Por la cabeza de Deamon pasaban cosas semejantes, jamás había estado así de cerca de alguien, mucho menos así de cerca de Primo.

 

Giotto Vongola, jefe de la recién creada y ya poderosa familia Vongola,  el objeto de su deseo, de admiración, de todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza, Primo era el centro de su universo, un secreto que mantendría para sí, nadie necesitaba saber que Giotto era todo lo que siempre pasaba por su cabeza, nadie, ni siquiera el mismo Giotto.

 

Spade se abofeteó mentalmente mientras retrocedía unos pasos para mirar esos ojos anaranjados intentando no desconcentrarse con ellos, Giotto enarcó una ceja.

 

-       _¿Deamon? –_ inquirió el rubio un poco preocupado - _¿Estás bien? –_ una mano del rubio fue a parar a un lado del rostro del más alto.

 

-       _Si, solo venía a decirte que Alaudi no regresará mañana, dejó un mensaje en tu oficina._

 

-       _¿En mi oficina? –_ Giotto le miró achicando sus ojos - _¿Entraste a mi oficina otra vez? –_ inquirió cruzándose de brazos

 

-       _Mmm…escuché ruido…-_ fue su única explicación. Primo se llevó una mano a su frente.

 

-       _Está bien, gracias por hacerme llegar el mensaje –_ Giotto le sonrió de medio lado, al hacerlo pudo ver un peculiar brillo en los ojos del otro – _Deamon ¿Estás bien? –_ no pudo evitar preguntar, algo parecía fuera de lugar con su guardián.

 

-       _Si, nada de qué preocuparse Primo –_ Deamon se volteó para retirarse cuando una mano en su muñeca le detuvo - _¿Necesitas algo más? –_ Giotto abrió sus ojos en sorpresa al notar que se había movido involuntariamente y había sujetado al más alto.

 

-       _Lo siento –_ Se disculpo soltando al otro de inmediato. Tras eso Deamon Spade salió de su habitación, dejando al rubio con un leve sonrojo en el rostro y la peculiar sensación de que algo completamente nuevo y diferente acababa de suceder, un algo que no terminaba de entender - _¿Qué demonios paso aquí? –_ susurró para si mismo mientras se sentaba en el borde de su cama, podía sentir como corazón latía con fuerza.

 

¿Qué demonios?

 

 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 

 

Deamon Spade, guardián de la niebla del poderoso Primo Vongola, estaba nervioso ¿Qué demonios le había llevado a irrumpir en la habitación del rubio a sabiendas de que este se encontraba en su interior?

 

Al adentrarse en su cuarto se dejo caer sobre su cama, sin dejar de pensar en Primo, en lo cerca que había estado del rubio. Dios, lo cerca que lo había sentido. Soltó un largo suspiro a sabiendas de que lo que acababa de suceder jamás se repetiría… ¿Podría alguna vez volver a estar cerca de Giotto de aquella manera? ¿Así de cerca? Rodó hacia un lado en la cama, no valía la pena pensar en cosas como esas, en las posibilidades, en las circunstancias, en aquel futuro imposible.

 

-       _Jamás podré tenerte de la manera que deseo –_ soltó en un susurro para sí mismo.

 

Spade cerraba sus ojos y podía ver nuevamente a Primo, su rostro, sus ojos brillantes, su piel expuesta por aquella polera algo grande, sentía como todo su cuerpo ardía ante esa sola imagen, con movimientos lentos se colocó de pie y se acercó a su ventana, con cada paso que daba una ilusión se iba creando a su espalda, para cuando se detuvo, al voltearse pudo ver una copia perfecta de Primo, tal y como lo había visto hace tan solo unos minutos atrás, con esa polera, con su cabello húmedo, con sus ojos brillantes y su sonrisa de medio lado, tan irresistible.

 

-       _¿Por qué tienes que ser tan amable con todos? ¿Por qué no puedo ser dueño de tu sonrisa? –_ dijo mirando a esa ilusión perfecta…casi perfecta. Spade cerró sus ojos – _Siempre serás solo una ilusión, mi ilusión inalcanzable –_ acarició el rostro de aquel Primo que nunca sería el Primo que realmente moría por tocar.

 

La ilusión le sonrió con aquella sonrisa tan dolorosamente parecida a la real, y rodeando el cuello del más alto, le besó.

 

¡Oh cuan doloroso era! Besar unos labios tan iguales pero nunca los reales, unos labios que nunca probaría de verdad, que estaban fuera de su alcance. A veces el desear con tantas ganas solo había que todo fuese aun más doloroso. Pero Spade estaba resignado, mientras pudiese estar al lado de su inalcanzable cielo, sería feliz, estaría satisfecho, a pesar de que el mismo estaba seguro de que no podría soportarlo para siempre, en algún momento tendría que escapar de todo esto, de tener a Giotto tan cerca, pero incapaz de tocarlo como realmente deseaba.

 

Giotto, tan amable, tan preocupado por todos, poderoso e irresistible, innumerables habían sido las veces que Deamon y el mismo G se habían tenido que encargar de pretendientes dispuestos a todo por lograr una mirada, una sonrisa del rubio, el cual por supuesto ni se enteraba del efecto que tenía en las personas a su alrededor, o si es que lo sabia simplemente prefería no demostrarlo.

 

Spade soltó una risa suave mientras abrazaba a aquella ilusión de Primo, recordando que G debiera ser la única persona que lo sabía, que conocía su oscuro deseo, no porque hubiese sido demasiado obvio, sino por el hecho de que tantos años junto a Giotto había llevado al pelirrojo a darse cuenta con más facilidad de esas cosas, había vigilado a Spade, había notado los mínimos detalles. G sabía su secreto, pero no había dicho ni hecho nada al respecto, bueno, nada demasiado obvio, porque era más que sabido que G odiaba a Spade, y el ilusionista sabía que era por eso, esa era la razón detrás de aquel desmesurado odio.

 

Con un movimiento de mano y un suspiro de cansancio hizo desaparecer la ilusión, en el preciso momento que escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta de su habitación.

 

Deamon no quería recibir a nadie, no quería ver a nadie, simplemente quería estar solo. Nuevos golpes se escucharon en la puerta y el guardián hizo todo lo posible por ignorarlos.

 

-       _¿Deamon? –_ pudo escuchar que le hablaban del otro lado de la puerta, el guardián de la niebla abrió sus ojos en sorpresa, había reconocido quien estaba afuera, esperando por una respuesta de su parte. Pero no podía ser posible ¿Qué hacía allí afuera? - _¿Deamon? ¿Estás allí? –_ Se escuchó la voz, esta vez cargada de algo que bien parecía ser preocupación.

 

Spade se acercó con pasos lentos a la puerta y la abrió con cierta inseguridad, aunque en el exterior se viera su siempre seguro y firme semblante. El ilusionista se encontró de lleno con los ojos anaranjados de Primo, el cual venia exactamente igual a como lo había visto hace unos momentos atrás, casi como si su cabeza le estuviese jugando travesuras.

 

-       _¿Sucede algo? –_ Inquirió el guardián completamente serio, ocultando a la perfección el remolino de emociones que estaban haciendo un desfile dentro de su cabeza, dudas e incertidumbres.

 

-       _¿Puedo pasar? –_ le respondió el rubio con otra pregunta, Spade enarcó una ceja y se hizo a un lado para que el otro pudiese pasar, una vez que lo hizo cerró la puerta a su espalda-

 

-       _¿Primo? –_ el ilusionista pudo notar algo extraño en el comportamiento del otro, como rehuía su mirada, como evitaba mirarle directamente.

 

-       _Yo…-_ no sabía por donde partir, las palabras estaban atrapadas en su garganta. Notando que no podía decir nada si continuaba así, tomo la decisión de seguir sus instintos, aquellos que nunca le habían fallado, los mismos que le decían que actuara y después pensara.

 

Así que decidido dejó de lado la duda y se acercó a Deamon, el que le miraba atentamente con una ceja arqueada.

 

-       _¿Sucede algo? –_ volvió a preguntar.

 

-       _Aun no -_  fue la escueta respuesta del rubio antes de que el más alto sintiera unos labios calientes y hambrientos sobre los suyos.

 

Su cerebro decidió en ese preciso instante irse de vacaciones a un lugar muy lejano, simplemente se fue a negro, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. ¡¡Primo le estaba besando!! ¡¡Besando!! ¡¡A él!!

 

No tuvo que pensarlo dos veces, no desaprovecharía una oportunidad como esta, quizás la única que tendría en su vida, así que sin dudarlo rodeó con sus brazos el cuerpo de Giotto, y le besó como si no hubiese un mañana, devoró esos labios con ganas, probando de esa boca que por nada se parecía a la de aquella ilusión que varias veces había besado en su desesperación. Los labios, la boca de Primo sabían a café, a chocolate amargo, a poder y a determinación, a todo aquello que ahora en este encuentro casual estaba dominando, podía sentir como el rubio temblaba en sus brazos, como sabia que sus rodillas no le sostendrían por mucho tiempo

 

¿Alguna vez alguien le había tocado de esta manera?

 

¿Alguna vez le habían besado como le besaba Deamon?

 

-       _No sé que estoy haciendo -_  fue lo primero que dijo el rubio al repararse del más alto.

 

-       _A mí me parece que solo estabas disfrutando –_ le respondió Deamon con una sonrisa de medio lado, adentrando una de sus manos enguantadas en la polera de Primo, acariciando la piel de su espalda, sintiendo como el rubio volvía a temblar.

 

-       _Esto podría no ser bueno –_ susurró Vongola con cierto miedo, con cierta duda en su voz, Spade podía sentir que esta era su oportunidad, la única oportunidad que se le presentaría para tomar lo que más deseaba.

 

-       _¿Bueno? ¿Bueno para quién? ¿Para ti? –_ soltó

 

-       _Para la familia._

 

-       _Deja de pensar en la familia solo por esta noche y piensa solo en ti, en lo que tu quieres –_ ambos guardaron silencio tras esas palabras.

 

-       _Solo por esta noche –_ Deamon no puedo evitar dibujar una sonrisa en sus labios.

 

Al fin, el cielo seria solo para él.

 

Aunque fuese solo por una noche.

 

**Fin capitulo 1.**

 


	2. Amantes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ambos intercambiaron unas miradas antes de sonreír, si sabían de alguien que aceptaría su relación, ese era Giotto Vongola, el rubio no solo era su jefe, era su líder, su amigo. Los años que habían transcurrido desde la creación de la familia Vongola habían pasado rápido."

** “Timeless” **

**  
**

**Capitulo 2: “Amantes”**

 

-       _Nadie tiene porque saberlo…-_ la voz sonó suave pero muy segura, como si supiera lo que el otro respondería, como si estuviese seguro de que aquella respuesta seria la que estaba esperando.

 

-       _Lo sabrán –_ en la oscuridad de la habitación se escucharon pasos, indecisos, inseguros, como si estuviese caminando de un lado a otro en el lugar, buscando calmarse, sin lograrlo del todo.

 

-       _No lo sabrán –_ le respondió con firmeza deteniéndose frente al otro, deteniendo aquellos pasos indecisos, acariciando con una de sus manos el rostro de quien estaba frente a sí, percibiendo el temor, el miedo, la duda en cada uno de sus gestos, en sus palabras – _Si tu lo quieres, nadie lo sabrá –_ le dijo - _Solo tú y yo…-_ un suave beso  tranquilizador, seguido de un suspiro de derrota y de una característica risa despreocupada.

 

Sin haber dicho mucho, había ganado.

 

-       _Está bien…-_ le respondió sujetando la mano que había estado acariciando su rostro – _Nadie lo sabrá._

 

-       _Nadie –_ afirmó el otro.

 

-       _Ni siquiera Giotto –_ un silencio siguió a esa frase.

 

-       _Ni siquiera él –_ G sonrió al escuchar esto y se acercó a besar a Ugetsu, sintiendo como el otro sonreía en el beso. Al separarse el japonés sonrió de medio lado mientras delineaba con uno de sus dedos el tatuaje en el rostro de G. Realmente le gustaba ese tatuaje. -  _Giotto lo descubrirá igual, aunque no se lo digamos, él lo descubrirá –_ le dijo con seguridad.

 

-       _Lo sé, él y su súper intuición._

 

-       _Exacto._

 

Ambos intercambiaron unas miradas antes de sonreír, si sabían de alguien que aceptaría su relación, ese era Giotto Vongola, el rubio no solo era su jefe, era su líder, su amigo. Los años que habían transcurrido desde la creación de la familia Vongola habían pasado rápido.

 

G recordaba casi como si hubiese sido ayer el día de la ceremonia, cuando la familia se había creado como tal, como todas las cosas habían caído en la paz, como los conflictos se habían detenido, había tomado años pero había sido necesario, habían tenido que luchar, habían peleado, habían discutido, pero todo el dolor que habían podido sentir había dado finalmente sus frutos, una paz que con mucho cuidado ahora mantenían en equilibrio.

 

-       _¿Qué crees que dirá Giotto cuando lo sepa? –_ inquirió G sin despegar la mirada de los ojos oscuros del japonés.

 

-       _No lo se G, pero tenemos que confiar._

 

-       _Confiar en que Giotto entenderá ¿Cierto?_

 

-       _Exacto._

 

-       _Igual, no puedo dejar de pensar en ello._

 

-       _Yo creo que no deberías preocuparte de esas cosas ahora –_ fue la respuesta del moreno, a lo que el pelirrojo enarcó una ceja. – _No en este preciso instante._

 

-       _¿Y eso porque?_

 

-       _Porque tienes cosas mucho más interesantes que hacer –_ le dijo mientras deslizaba sus manos por los hombros del italiano quitándole la chaqueta que llevaba puesta, G sonrió ante esto.

 

-       _Creo Que tienes razón._

 

-       _Por supuesto que la tengo –_ el guardián de la tormenta se deshizo del cinto que sostenía la yukata que el otro guardián llevaba puesta, dejándola caer por los hombros y la espalda del moreno, exponiendo la piel suave cubierta de alguna blancas cicatrices.

 

Los ojos de G se cargaron de deseo, Ugetsu y él habían comenzado su romance hace unos meses atrás, después de unos cuantos años de negaciones y secretos, finalmente habían aceptado lo que sentían el uno por el otro y habían tomado la decisión de hacerlo relativamente oficial, por lo menos para ellos, después de todo solo ellos dos eran los que importaban.

 

Ugetsu rodeó el cuello del pelirrojo sonriendo, él era el único que había visto todo el tatuaje de la mano derecha del jefe Vongola, y el único que podía tocarlo, delinear cada parte de ese intrincado y maravilloso diseño.

 

-       _Aun no me has dicho como te hiciste este tatuaje –_ Soltó el japonés como quien no quiere la cosa mientras ambos retrocedían a tropezones a la cama del pelirrojo.

 

-       _No creo que sea el momento para eso Ugetsu –_ le respondió el guardián de la tormenta con una sonrisa de medio lado.

 

-       _Quizás, pero la curiosidad aun me intriga._

 

-       _Ugetsu._

 

-       _Está bien, está bien –_ soltó el moreno cayendo de espaldas en la cama, con G sobre él.

 

El pelirrojo devoró los labios del japonés con ganas, deslizando sus manos por aquel cuerpo que ya varias veces había poseído, deteniéndose aquí y allá, en algunas cicatrices, como si quisiera hacerlas desaparecer solo con sus labios, con sus caricias. El espadachín tembló ante aquellas manos recorriendo su cuerpo, sus manos rodearon la espalda ahora descubierta del pelirrojo.

 

Cuando un dedo se abrió camino por su entrada no pudo evitar soltar un quejido, mitad placer, mitad molestia, para compensar la incomodidad en el otro G le besó con cuidado, con dedicación, mientras con su otra mano le masturbaba.

 

-       _Mm~ G~-_ soltó el japonés en un susurro. Dos dedos en su interior y no pudo evitar arquear su espalda cuando G rozó aquel dulce lugar en su interior. – _Allí~_

-       _Perfecto…-_ los dedos fueron reemplazados por el miembro del pelirrojo, el que tomando una de las manos del japonés y entrelazando sus dedos, embistió de una sola vez en el interior de su amante, sintiendo como el moreno se estremecía ante la abrupta intrusión.

 

-       _G~ -_ soltó en un gemido envolviendo con sus piernas el cuerpo del pelirrojo, buscando que este se moviera más rápido, más fuerte - _¡G!_

 

 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 

 

Unos golpes impacientes en la puerta, no tenía ganas de levantarse, pero algo en el fondo de su cabeza le decía que estaba olvidando algo terriblemente importante. ¿Pero qué? ¿Qué?

 

-       _Giotto ¿Estas despierto? –_ pudo escuchar la voz de G del otro lado de la puerta, y de inmediato recordó que era aquello tan importante que parecía haber olvidado.

 

-       _¡Deamon! –_ exclamó en un susurro mirando a su lado, encontrando con que estaba completamente solo en su cama y en su habitación, Deamon Spade se había ido – _Mierda –_ no pudo evitar soltar, su guardián de la niebla siempre hacia lo mismo, se escapaba apenas llegaba la mañana, a veces incluso antes. Más de una vez Primo había pensado que el otro simplemente le estaba usando para su propio placer, pero después recordaba que al fin y al cabo él estaba haciendo lo mismo, y era en esos momentos que se preguntaba mil cosas.

 

¿Qué demonios era lo que tenía con Deamon? ¿Qué clase de relación?

 

 O sea, eran amantes, de eso no quedaba duda alguna, pero ¿Había amor en todo lo que hacían? ¿Qué sentía Primo por Deamon? ¿Qué sentía Deamon por Primo? Podían haber dormido juntos, pero en lo que se refería a emociones, seguían igual de separados.

 

Los golpes en la puerta le trajeron de regreso al mundo de la conciencia, no valía la pena comenzar a pensar en todo esto, por ahora lo mejor era ver el lado positivo, no tendría que explicarle nada a su pelirrojo amigo y mano derecha, lo cual significaba menos problemas para él y para Deamon, por lo menos por ahora.

 

-       _¡Pasa! –_ exclamó lo suficientemente alto como para que G escuchara del otro lado de la puerta.

 

-       _¿Por qué tardaste tanto? –_ inquirió el pelirrojo enarcando una ceja y mirando a Primo.

 

-       _Estaba durmiendo cómodamente, no quería despertar –_ le respondió con una seudo mentira, seudo verdad.

 

-       _Lo siento –_ se disculpó el más alto no sonando del todo preocupado por haber perturbado el sueño del rubio.

 

-       _¿Sucedió algo?_

 

-       _De hecho si, Lampo trae información que quizás te interese escuchar –_ le dijo G apoyándose en una de las paredes cerca de la puerta.

 

-       _¿Lampo? ¿Información? ¿Acerca de qué? –_ inquirió el rubio tomando entera atención a lo que el otro podría decirle ahora.

 

-       _Para eso tendrás que levantarte –_ le respondió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

 

-       _Está bien, está bien –_ Primo se colocó de pie y se acerco a su ropero, de donde sacó algo de ropa, G notando que el rubio ahora estaba preocupado de levantarse y arreglarse tomó la decisión de salir de la habitación para así darle algo de privacidad al otro, justamente cuando le había dado la espalda a su amigo para así abrir la puerta, la voz de Primo le detuvo - _¿Qué es eso? –_ antes de que el pelirrojo pudiese siquiera preguntar a que se refería, pudo sentir un dedo tocar un lugar en su cuello, un lugar que su camisa no lograba cubrir del todo, abrió sus ojos en sorpresa, sabiendo de inmediato que era lo que estaba preguntando.

 

El rubio achicó la mirada al notar que su guardián y amigo se tensaba y no respondía a su pregunta, y aquello que su camisa no había cubierto era nada mas y nada menos que un chupón. Giotto enarcó una ceja ante todo esto, su pelirrojo amigo se estaba acostando con alguien, y no se lo había dicho.

 

-       _No tardes –_ fueron las escuetas palabras de G antes de salir de la habitación, dejando al jefe Vongola con la incógnita en la cabeza. G no era de la clase personas que simplemente se acostaba con cualquiera, así que aquí algo raro había.

 

G se alejó de la habitación de Giotto a paso rápido, estaba nervioso, en el momento que había sentido el dedo del rubio sobre aquella marca rojiza que había dejado Ugetsu la noche anterior, se había sentido acorralado ¿Sospecharía algo?

 

-       _Por supuesto que si –_ se reprendió a si mismo en un susurro. Ahora la verdadera pregunta iba a si Giotto insistiría en saber con quién estaba durmiendo, lo quisiera o no, si es que el rubio insistía o no era solo cosa de tiempo, igualmente no tomaría mucho para que su amigo uniera los cabos y se diera cuenta que había solo una razón por la cual G no quería decirle con quien estaba durmiendo, y esa era porque se trataba de alguien de la familia, de otro guardián.

 

-       _¡G! –_ Escuchó que alguien le llamaba, al voltearse se encontró con Knuckles, el guardián del sol venia como de costumbre ataviado en su largo traje negro. El pelirrojo se detuvo para que así el otro guardián le alcanzara, cuando este al fin estuvo a su lado no pudo evitar notar el semblante serio y preocupado en el que era la mano derecha del jefe Vongola - _¿Sucedió algo? –_ realmente debiera ser evidente su preocupación, como para que Knuckles la notara de inmediato.

 

-       _Pensando en algunas cosas –_ le respondió el pelirrojo sin mentirle.

 

-       _No hay de que preocuparse –_ soltó el castaño con una risita, G no pudo evitar pensar que le gustaría ser como Knuckles, tan despreocupado del mundo, simple y feliz.

 

-       _Eso espero –_ susurró G como quien no quiere la cosa, mientras entraba en la oficina de Primo a verificar si Lampo seguía allí, lo cual para su suerte era así. El guardián del trueno se encontraba sentado en uno de los sofás de la oficina.

 

-       _¿Y Primo? –_ inquirió el guardián de cabello verde.

 

-       _Viene enseguida –_ le respondió el pelirrojo el pelirrojo apoyándose en una de las paredes cercanas.

 

-       _¿Quién mas viene? –_ preguntó el guardián del sol, el cual había entrado después del pelirrojo.

 

-       _Alaudi, Ugetsu y Spade tenían otras cosas que hacer, ellos serán informados después –_ dijo G pasando la mirada de Lampo a Knuckles y viceversa.

 

La puerta de la oficina se abrió y por esta entro el rubio jefe Vongola, con su semblante serio pasó la mirada por los presentes.

 

-       _Buenos días –_ saludo a todos con un movimiento de cabeza, para luego sentarse detrás de su escritorio, sabiendo que los tres guardianes presentes le seguían con la mirada.

 

-       _Buenos días –_ fue la respuesta de Knuckles y Lampo.

 

-       _¿Dónde están los otros? –_ inquirió Primo cruzándose de brazos sobre la lisa superficie de su escritorio de caoba y mirando con atención a G.

 

-       _Tenían otras cosas que hacer –_ le respondió Knuckles en su lugar

 

-       _Bueno, comencemos entonces –_ dijo - _¿Qué tienes que contarme Lampo?_

 

 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 

 

Giotto se encontraba en su habitación, de pie frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo, terminando de arreglar el traje negro que impecablemente llevaba puesto, su capa, eterna compañera descansaba sobre su cama a la espera. Su reflejo se veía como siempre, perfecto, sin el mas mínimo detalle descuidado, pero el rubio se sentía lejos de perfecto, estas últimas semanas algo dentro de él le oprimía, un algo que no terminaba de comprender, o siquiera vislumbrar, su intuición le decía que algo malo se acercaba, algo inminente e imparable, ¿Pero qué?

 

El rubio jefe Vongola soltó un largo suspiro y clavó sus ojos anaranjados en su reflejo, ya tenía 23 años, su familia era la más poderosa en Italia, y a nivel mundial comenzaba a ganar su lugar, siendo reconocida por su desarrollo armamentista y tecnológico, eso y sin olvidar el poder por el cual era reconocida, Giotto sonrió con cierta nostalgia, había tomado mucho esfuerzo, mucho dolor, lagrimas y sangre para crear esta familia y hacerla crecer, ver el resultado de esto era simplemente un sueño cumplido.

 

Pero Giotto sabía que ahora ya no podía simplemente recordar el pasado y pensar en el presente, debía ahora asegurar el futuro de todos en su familia, porque por más que lo deseara, no estaría para siempre a la cabeza, en algún momento llegaría su final, por lo cual debía asegurarse que sucediera lo que sucediera sus guardianes, su familia continuaran su legado, sus preocupaciones ahora eran aun mayores, sus deberes eran importantes, la gente esperaba cosas de él, cosas que el no estaba muy seguro de poder llevar a cabo.

 

-       _Por eso los aliados son importantes –_ soltó en un susurro para sí, para recordarse porque es que hacia todo esto, porque es que se requebraba la cabeza pensando en mil y un formas de encontrarle una solución a su problema.

 

-       _Los lazos son los importantes –_ escuchó una voz más que conocida. Tras la voz pudo sentir un par de brazos envolviendo su cintura por la espalda. Sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba, y toda esta situación solo le hizo soltar un suspiro cansado y cerrar sus ojos anaranjados ¿Es que no entendía que con todo esto solo hacia las cosas más complicadas de lo que ya eran?

 

-       _Ahora no Deamon –_ dijo con cierto cansancio en la voz, intentando soltarse del agarre, pero el otro le sujetó con más firmeza, no dejándole liberarse de su abrazo.

 

-       _¿No? –_ inquirió con cierto tono divertido en la voz, Primo se removió un poco más para luego detenerse por completo.

 

-       _Suéltame, tengo cosas que hacer –_ finalmente Deamon le soltó, el rubio se volteó para ver fijamente a los ojos de su guardián – _Deja de hacer esto._

 

-       _¿Hacer qué? –_ soltó el más alto alejándose unos pasos y cruzándose de brazos, por primera vez su rostro estaba completamente serio, había notado en la voz de Primo que todo esto realmente era importante.

 

-       _¡Esto! –_ exclamó enojado - _¡Intentar detenerme! ¡Intentar hacerlo sin decirme nada! ¡Siempre lo haces! –_ le gritó, su voz y sus gestos estaban cargados de frustración ¿Cuántas veces Deamon había detenido una alianza por el hecho de que esta podría llevar a un matrimonio arreglado de parte de Primo?  

 

Las propuestas matrimoniales se habían hecho cada vez más comunes, cada vez mas aliados buscaban unirse a la familia Vongola a través de un matrimonio con el jefe, Primo se había negado a todas hasta ahora, pero el rubio sabía que no podía darse el lujo de no tener un heredero, Deamon también sabía eso, pero simplemente no permitirá que nadie tuviese lo que a él le pertenecía. Nadie podía tocar a Primo, solo **él.**

 

-       _¡¿Y qué quieres que te diga?! –_ le devolvió Spade con enfado, no dejaría que nadie le alejara de Primo, no ahora que era **suyo**.

 

-       _¡¡Algo!! ¡¡Lo que sea!! –_ le gritó el rubio con los ojos brillando por las lagrimas que jamás derramaría por Deamon.

 

-       _Yo…_

 

-       _¿Deamon?_

 

-       _Lo siento –_ susurró el guardián saliendo de la habitación a paso rápido, dejando al rubio con los puños apretados intentando con toda su alma no soltar un grito de frustración, sin previo aviso golpeó el espejo y este se hizo mil pedazos bajo la fuerza del impacto, los cristales cayeron al suelo, unos pocos se clavaron en su mano, el suelo se manchó de sangre.

 

-       _Primo ¿Estás listo? –_ inquirió una voz del otro lado de la puerta, antes de que el rubio pudiese decir o hacer algo mas, la puerta de su habitación se abrió y por esta entró Ugetsu vestido impecablemente con un traje negro - _¡Por Kami sama Primo! ¿Qué paso? –_ exclamó al ver la sangre en la mano del rubio y el espejo roto.

 

-       _Solo un accidente –_ fue la escueta respuesta de parte del jefe Vongola, ante esto el japonés enarcó una ceja, algo había aquí, pero no terminaba de verl.

 

-       _Está bien, si tu lo dices Primo –_ susurró adentrándose en el baño y trayendo consigo algunas cosas para desinfectar y vendar la mano del rubio – _Veamos eso._

 

Primo se sentó en el borde de su cama, mientras que Ugetsu se sentó a su lado, en cuestión de pocos minutos dejó la mano del rubio, impecablemente vendado.

 

-       _Después puedes pedirle a Knuckles que la cure por completo –_ le dijo Ugetsu poniéndose de pie – _Vamos, los otros deben estar esperando._

-       _Espero que G los tenga calmados –_ soltó Primo intentando recuperar su típico aire optimista, pero no lográndolo del todo, Deamon y sus acciones le habían dejado algo descolocado.

 

-       _Todo es **su** culpa – _susurró mientras caminaba por el pasillo. Si es que Ugetsu le escuchó, no dijo nada para demostrarlo.

 

En el vestíbulo les esperaban los otros guardianes, Primo pudo notar que solo faltaban dos de ellos.

 

-       _¿Y Alaudi? –_ inquirió el rubio a su mano derecha, el que no pudo evitar notar la mano vendada de Primo, pero prefiriendo no decir nada al respecto.

 

-       _Se fue antes, dijo que nos esperaría allá –_ soltó el pelirrojo.

 

-       _Vamos entonces –_ dijo el rubio saliendo de la mansión y subiendo a un vehículo negro que esperaba afuera, G subió con él, al igual que Ugetsu, Knuckles y Lampo subieron a otro vehículo.

 

 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 

 

Otra alianza hecha, otro asociado dispuesto a ayudar a la familia, otra proposición matrimonial rechazada por el jefe Vongola, decir que Giotto era el soltero más codiciado dentro del submundo de la mafia era decir poco

 

-       _¿Por qué no aceptaste? Parecía una buena propuesta –_ le dijo G mientras caminaban hacia la habitación del rubio.

 

-       _Simplemente no quise._

 

-       _En algún momento vas a tener que querer –_ le dijo el pelirrojo con firmeza – _Todos tenemos deberes que cumplir, expectativas que llenar._

 

-       _Lo sé._

 

-       _¿Lo sabes? –_ inquirió – _La familia necesita un heredero._

 

-       _Lo sé. –_ y tras eso ambos se detuvieron frente a la puerta de la habitación de Primo.

 

-       _Hay algo que no me estás diciendo –_ soltó G de repente, justo cuando Giotto abría la puerta de su recamara, el rubio se quedo petrificado por unos segundos.

 

-       _Tu también –_ y tras ello se adentró en su habitación, cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

 

-       _Dios –_ susurró Giotto quitándose la capa y la chaqueta, dejándolas sobre una cilla cercana, para luego sentarse en el borde de su cama, se cubrió el rostro con sus manos.

 

-       _Escuche que no aceptaste –_ dijo una voz entre las sombras, Primo quiso ignorarle, pero a veces era imposible hacerlo - _¿Por qué? Giotto ¿Por qué la rechazaste? –_ preguntó saliendo de una esquina oscura y acercándose a donde estaba sentado el rubio - _¿Por qué? –_ después de todo lo que le había dicho, Spade había pensado que Giotto aceptaría aquella proposición, entonces ¿Por qué no lo había hecho?

 

-       _Tu y yo somos unos estúpidos –_ dijo el jefe Vongola envolviendo en sus brazos la cintura del más alto, acercándolo, hundiendo su rostro en el estomago de su guardián, sintiendo su aroma.

 

-       _¿Giotto?_

 

-       _Solo por esta noche._

 

Giotto se colocó de pie y besó a Deamon, sus labios hambrientos y necesitados de sentir al otro. No importaba cuantas veces discutieran por lo mismo, no importaba cuantas veces Giotto pensara terminar con todo esto, no importaba cuantas veces Deamon creyera que todo esto terminaría, los dos no podían dejar de regresar el uno al otro, se necesitaban de una manera casi adictiva, a pesar de que no supieran lo que sentían el uno por el otro, a pesar de que no dijeran que es lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

 

Spade supo en ese preciso instante que algo no estaba del todo bien con el rubio. El guardián de la niebla siempre había sido capaz de notar esos cambios en el otro, esos detalles que gritaban que algo estaba fuera de lugar, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban juntos? ¿5? ¿6 años? Mucho tiempo, de eso podía estar seguro.

 

-       _¿Giotto?_

-       _Por favor, solo por favor Deamon –_ suplicó en un susurro, abrazando al más alto con fuerza.

 

-       _Solo por esta noche –_ le respondió el más alto con una sonrisa de medio lado. Si bien podía haber algo fuera de lugar, no estaba dispuesto a desaprovechar la oportunidad de tener en sus manos el cuerpo de Giotto una vez más, ya después podría analizar con calma que es lo que sucedía, después de todo, aun había tiempo.

 

Y con esto llevo sus manos enguantadas a los hombros del rubio, sacándole la chaqueta sin mangas que siempre ocupaba debajo de la otra, sacándole la camina con lentitud y cuidado, con dedicación, deshaciendo cada botón, dejando al descubierto la piel blanca de Primo, el que se estremeció al sentir las manos frías de Deamon acariciando su espalda, con dedicación memorizando cada péquela cicatriz que encontraba en su camino.

 

-       _Solo mío –_ susurró Deamon deteniéndose solo un segundo para recostar al rubio en la cama.

-       _Solo mío –_ repitió Primo al momento que el otro se colocó sobre él, rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de su guardián, lo que le permitió acceder al cuello de la chaqueta de este, la cual comenzó a remover con algo de dificultad, quería sentir la piel de su guardián contra la suya.

-       _Mmm~ ¿Complicado? –_ soltó Deamon con una risita suave, apoyándose en sus rodillas para así quitarse la chaqueta y luego la camisa que llevaba debajo, las dos prendas fueron a parar al suelo junto a la ropa de Primo.

-       _Estas tomando mucho tiempo –_ rió Primo con suavidad.

El rubio soltó un suave gemido cuando finalmente sus pieles se tocaron, cuando sus cuerpos desnudos entraron en contacto. Sentir a Deamon en su interior igual a como había sido desde hace años ya, le llenaba de una manera que no tenía mucho que ver con el acto sexual en si, sino con lo que este significaba para ellos dos, un escape, una noche completa de libertad solo para ellos, solo de ellos, sintiéndose, tocándose, diciéndose con sus manos y labios todo lo que nunca dirían en voz alta.

 

El movimiento se hizo frenético, con cada embestida, más profundamente, con más fuerza golpeaba el dulce punto en el interior del rubio, el que se retorcía bajo el cuerpo de su guardián, rodeando la cintura de Deamon con sus piernas, sintiendo como llegaba mas y mas profundo en su interior.

 

-       _¡Ah! ¡Deamon! –_ soltó entre gemidos y sonidos guturales, su cerebro no podía formar nada más coherente que eso.

 

-       _Hmmm~_

 

Ambos llegaron al clímax juntos tras unas pocas embestidas mas, el de cabello oscuro cayó rendido a un lado de Primo, mientras que este último intentaba recuperar el aliento. Por unos minutos lo único que se escucho fue el sonido de sus respiraciones algo trabajadas y su vago intento por regularlas.

 

Deamon volteó y clavó sus ojos en el rubio, el que para su sorpresa también le estaña mirando.

 

-       _¿Giotto? –_ antes de que pudiese moverse o preguntar algo mas, Primo le sonrió de medio lado y con un movimiento rápido y preciso se sentó sobre Deamon, el que enarcó una ceja ante esto - _¿De nuevo?_

-       _De nuevo, tenemos toda la noche._

 

 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 

 

La mañana había llegado y con ella el resplandor del sol seguido de cerca por todas las responsabilidades a llevar a cabo.

 

G caminaba por el pasillo, su cabello estaba algo húmedo, reviso el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca.

 

-       _Creo que estamos bien._

 

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación del jefe Vongola, como todas mañanas era su tarea despertarlo para así comenzar el día.

 

-       _Giotto –_ llamó una vez para luego abrir la puerta como siempre lo hacia, pero lo que encontró en el interior de la recamara no era algo que se viera todos los días.

 

Allí en la cama descansaba Deamon Spade y recostado sobre su pecho estaba Primo Vongola, G pasó la mirada de uno a otro-

 

-       _¡Giotto!_

 

Las cosas acababan de ponerse complicadas, pero esto, solo era el principio.

 

Solo el principio.

 

**Fin capitulo 2.**

 

 


	3. Aliados

** “Timeless” **

****

**Capitulo 3: “Aliados”**

Tras aquella fatídica mañana en la que G había descubierto de manera abrupta lo que sucedía entre el jefe Vongola y el guardián de la niebla, las cosas habían tenido que dar un giro de 180 grados, lo quisieran o no, Giotto y Deamon no podían simplemente actuar como si nada sucediera, todas las acciones siempre tenían consecuencias y G estaba dispuesto a hacérselos saber de la peor manera posible. El guardián de la tormenta no podía creer lo que sucedía, no importó cuantas veces Giotto habló con él, cuantas veces intentó hacerle entender, pero G no quería entender, G ya tenía una imagen amada de toda esta situación. Sin importar lo que le dijera Giotto, para G, Spade se estaba aprovechando de su amigo.

Por esa razón, G le dijo a Giotto que viajara por el mundo, que hiciera alianzas extranjeras, que no regresara a Italia por un tiempo, que no viera a Spade, que no supiera nada de él. El pelirrojo no podía simplemente permitir que Spade hiciera lo que quisiese con Primo, no podía permitir que se aprovechara de él, pues lo viera por donde lo viera, ante los ojos de G, el guardián de la niebla estaba aprovechándose de esta relación para tener un acceso mas directo al jefe Vongola, quien sabe que hubiese sucedido si no hubiese descubierto esto a tiempo.

G no estaba dispuesto a que su amigo sufriera alguna clase de daño.

Pobre G, hubiese sabido que en su búsqueda por mantener seguro a Giotto solo estaba empeorando las cosas. Estaba provocando un daño que jamás sanaría,

una herida que nunca cerraría, una herida que ni el mismo Giotto había notado aun…allí…sangrando en lo profundo de su pecho, matándole poco a poco

¿Cómo se puede amar a alguien sin percatarse de ello?

¿Cómo no darse cuenta?

¿Cómo no entenderlo a tiempo?

Giotto se resignó, así que preparando sus cosas y con una sonrisa triste en sus labios salió de la mansión Vongola rumbo a Inglaterra, cumpliría con lo dicho por su mano derecha, esperando que en algún momento entendiera y se diera cuenta de su error, pero Giotto muy en el fondo lo sabía, sabía que eso nunca sucedería.

El rubio jefe Vongola comenzó su viaje por Europa, intentando olvidarse de todo lo que había dejado en Italia, todo lo que había dejado en su hogar, pero era imposible, por más que lo intentara, no podía olvidar, y jamás podría.

Al principio los demás guardianes no entendían porque estaba sucediendo todo esto, no entendían que es lo que sucedía con Giotto y porque este tenía que hacer este viaje, pero obedeciendo las órdenes de G comenzaron a tomar turnos para acompañar al joven jefe durante un periodo de tiempo, solo durante el tiempo que Primo los quisiese a su lado.

Spade se negó rotundamente a participar de esto, la niebla dio un paso hacia atrás y se alejó del cielo, a la espera de que cuando este regresara las cosas volvieran a ser como antes.

¡Oh pero que equivocado estaba! Las cosas nunca volverían a ser como antes.

Un año pasó demasiado rápido, Giotto había recorrido gran parte de Europa, y no estaba pensando en detenerse, el tiempo en el que G viajó con el rubio, este pudo notar algo raro en la actitud de su amigo, algo parecía fuera de lugar en el jefe Vongola, pero por mas que le preguntara que es lo que sucedía, el rubio nunca le respondió. Ya no le hablaba como le hablaba antes.

Alaudi fue el último que acompañó a Primo ese año, y fue él quien anunció a los otros guardianes que el jefe viajaría un poco más, que aun tenia cosas que hacer, que tenia lugares que conocer y gente con la quien hablar, así que no regresaría a Italia aun,

Y así otros dos años pasaron volando.

-       _Todo esto es tú culpa –_ susurró Spade con odio en la voz. De pie frente a los otros guardianes, mirando con reproche al pelirrojo guardián de la tormenta.

 

-       _Si alguien aquí tiene la culpa de todo esto ¡Ese eres tú! –_ le devolvió G con enfado. Todos miraron el intercambio de palabras entre los dos, al fin las cosas tenían mucho más sentido. Los demás guardianes a estas alturas ya sabían que es lo que había sucedido, pero habían preferido no decir nada por miedo a empeorar toda esta situación. -  _¡Tu provocaste todo esto!_

 

-       _No me vengas a hechas la culpa de lo que hiciste tú._

 

-       _¿Lo que hice yo? ¡Tu…tu…te aprovechaste de Giotto!_

-       _Aprovecharme, ¿Aun quieres creer eso?_

 

-       _¿Creer? ¿¡Creer! ¡Yo los vi!_

-       _Aun no entiendes que fue lo que viste. –_ se cruzo de brazos y desvió la mirada, no importaba cuantas veces tuvieran esta misma discusión, no entendería, G nunca lo entendería.

-       _Lo entiendo perfectamente –_ soltó con un siseo peligroso. El silencio envolvió a ambos guardianes, los que tenían sus ojos clavados en el otro, a la espera de que alguien dijera algo más. Spade se acercó a la puerta sin mirar a nadie más.

-       _Jamás negaré lo que hice –_ soltó el guardián de la niebla –  _Pero yo no le hice daño…no el daño que tú le has hecho…tu lo alejaste de la familia –_ le dijo con voz llena de reproche. Y tras esas últimas palabras Spade salió del lugar dando un portazo.

-       _Sin cielo esta familia se caerá a pedazos –_ dijo Alaudi interviniendo por primera vez en toda la reunión.

-       _Primo debe regresar, 3 años ha sido demasiado tiempo –_ dijo Ugetsu clavando sus ojos oscuros en G

-       _No somos nadie sin Primo –_ continuó Knuckles

 

-       … - G no sabía que decir, había creído que todo esto había sido para mejor,

¿Cómo hubiese sabido que Spade sería solo el más pequeño de los males que atormentarían a Primo y a la familia?

Había cometido un error, y ahora simplemente no sabía como arreglarlo, Primo parecía no tener la intención de regresar en un futuro próximo, los aliados comenzaban a ponerse nerviosos, los guardianes cada vez mas parecían unos extraños, en tres años pueden suceder muchas cosas,

¿Cómo podrían haber sabido que esto sucedería?

¿Cómo podría G haber sabido?

G pasó la mirada por los presentes, sin saber que decir, Spade se había ido, no tenía razones para quedarse si el rubio no estaba, Lampo miró a todos, nuevamente era su turno de ir a acompañar a Primo, el cual actualmente se encontraba en Grecia esperándole.

-       _¿Qué vamos a hacer? –_ soltó Knuckles mirando a G –  _Eso es un desastre al extremo._

 

-       _Lo sé –_ el pelirrojo desvió la mirada para clavar sus ojos rojizos en Lampo, el cual también le miraba –  _Tú eres el siguiente._

-       _Si –_ le respondió el de cabello verdoso –  _Primo ya envió su localización, debo reunirme con él dentro de dos días en Atenas._

-       _Entiendo –_ G se cruzó de brazos –  _Creo que esta demás decirte que intentes traerle de regreso._

-       _Lo intentaré –_ le respondió poniéndose de pie del sillón en donde había estado sentado durante toda la reunión.

Tras la salida de Lampo, los guardianes restantes se retiraron, dejando de esta manera a G completamente solo en aquella sala que ahora parecía tenebrosamente demasiado grande para él. Las cosas se habían salido de sus manos demasiado rápido, la familia se desmoronaba, el pelirrojo sabía que no sería capaz de mantenerlos a todos unidos por mucho tiempo, después de todo, la única cosa en común que tenían todos los guardianes era Giotto Vongola, el que los había reunido, el que los había mantenido unido, y el que ahora irónicamente les taba separando.

-       _¡Demonios!_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ugetsu se detuvo frente a la puerta de la oficina de G, sujetando nervioso los dos sobres que llevaba entre sus manos. Lambo se había ido hace ya un mes, aun no regresaba, algo no estaba del todo bien en todo esto, normalmente todos regresaban después de un mes exacto, el guardián del trueno aun parecía estar con Primo, pero ¿Por qué? El japonés soltó un largo suspiro, clavó sus ojos negros en los sobre y luego en la puerta.

-       _¿Es que acaso nada puede ser fácil? –_ soltó en un susurro llamando a la puerta, espero tan solo unos pocos segundos antes de escuchar movimiento y ruido del otro lado.

 

-       _¡Pase! –_ pudo escuchar la voz de su pareja desde el interior de la oficina, soltando un largo suspiro y resignándose para lo que ahora le tocaría presenciar, entró sin más preámbulos. El escritorio de G estaba repleto de papeles, los que se apilaban a un lado a la espera de unos minutos de su atención –  _Ugetsu –_ saludo con una suave sonrisa en sus labios, la cual estaba cargada de cansancio, sonrisa que desapareció por completo al ver el rostro de seriedad y preocupación del otro guardián, -  _¿Sucedió algo? –_ inquirió, a lo que Ugetsu movió la cabeza afirmativamente mientras se acercaba al escritorio con pasos algo dudosos.

-       _Sucede esto –_ le dijo extendiéndole los dos sobres, uno de ellos como pudo comprobar G se trataba de una invitación. ¿Una invitación?

-       _Una boda –_ dijo tomando más atención en los pequeños y delicados detalles que adornaban dicho sobre. ¿Qué tenia de preocupante esto?

-       _El otro…-_ indicó el japonés sentándose frente a G y cruzándose de brazos, a la espera de la reacción del pelirrojo, era solo cuestión de segundos. G le miró antes de dejar la invitación a un lado y poner toda su atención en el otro sobre, Ugetsu pudo ver como los ojos del guardián de la tormenta se abrían al ver la letra que marcaba ese sobre.

-       _Primo…-_ fue la única palabra que salió de los labios de G al reconocer aquella letra.  ** _"Vongola Famiglia"_**  decía en aquella pulcra y mas que conocida caligrafía.

-       _No tuve el valor para abrirlo, por eso la traje de inmediato –_ le explico Ugetsu expectante, a la espera de que el pelirrojo finalmente abriera de una vez el sobre con noticias de su preciado cielo.

Pasaron unos segundos de absoluto silencio antes de que finalmente G abriera el sobre, sus ojos rojos se pasearon rápidamente por la carta, leyendo con cuidado cada palabra, temiendo o esperando por encontrarse con algún mensaje oculto…pero nada…Lo que decía la carta era exactamente lo que Giotto había querido decir,

-       _¿Y?_

 

-       _Giotto regresa –_ Ugetsu abrió sus ojos en sorpresa, estaba comenzando a sentir un enorme alivio, cuando notó el rostro preocupado de G, al parecer aquella buena noticia no era todo lo que decía la carta.

-       _¿Qué más dice? Tu rostro dice que hay algo más._

-       _Dice que traerá a su esposa e hijo –_ las palabras parecieron resonar en la oficina, la que poco a poco se oscurecía a medida que el sol se ocultaba, la noche poco a poco caía sobre ellos.

-       _¿Qué? ¿Esposa? ¿Hijo? –_ inquirió el japonés sin poder creer lo que el otro le estaba diciendo.

-       _Si._

Mas cosas que ellos jamás podrían haberse imaginado, mas cosas habían sucedido en estos tres años, no solo Primo había contraído matrimonio, sino que también había tenido un hijo ¡Un hijo! Al parecer Primo había tenido alguna clase de iluminación en su viaje, y estaba dispuesto a llevarla a cabo, lo supieran sus guardianes o no, o por lo menos eso es lo que G había logrado entender de la enigmática carta que había llegado.

-       _Por lo menos ahora la familia tiene un heredero –_ soltó Ugetsu poniendo se pie y acercándose a la puerta, por alguna extraña razón aquellas palabras no habían sonado del todo correctas dentro de ambos.

 

-       _No pensé que lo haría –_ escuchó que el pelirrojo decía con voz suave.

-       _Esto era lo que querías al fin y al cabo, eso era lo que necesitaba la familia ¿No es así? –_ dijo el japonés volteándose a ver a G, el cual tenía el rostro cruzado por miles de emociones, confusión, angustia, duda, miedo.

-       _Si…_

-       _Ahora solo espero que Primo sea feliz –_ dijo Ugetsu con cuidado –  _Se lo merece…y creo que jamás podría vivir conmigo mismo si me convierto en uno de los causantes de una vida infeliz para el cielo que ilumina nuestras cabezas –_ por alguna razón, las palabras del guardián de la lluvia clavaron más profundamente en el pelirrojo de lo que él creyó posible

¿El causante de una vida infeliz para Primo? Ese no había sido el motivo por el cual le había enviado de viaje, le había enviado para alejarle de Spade, de aquel que le causaría infelicidad, ¿Cierto?...Y… ¿Y si Spade le hacía feliz? ¿Y si Spade le había hecho feliz?

¿Y si le había arrebatado a su mejor amigo su única oportunidad de ser feliz?

Ugetsu salió de la oficina, el sonido de la puerta sacó a G se sus cavilaciones, se había quedado sumergido en sus pensamientos, en los mil y un escenarios con los que podría encontrarse cuando Giotto regresara ¿Qué demonios pasaría ahora?

 _Piensa positivo –_ se dijo a si mismo –  _Cree en que Primo es feliz con su esposa e hijo….cree que todo estará bien de ahora en adelante…todo estará bien… ¿No es así?_

 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 

La noticia del regreso de Primo Vongola se esparció como pólvora, en cuestión de días todo el submundo de la mafia sabía que Giotto Vongola, Don de la familia estaba de vuelta y que para sorpresa y decepción de algunos, no regresaba solo.

-       _¡¿Qué Giotto qué? –_ exclamó Spade mirando a Ugetsu, al momento de escuchar del regreso del rubio, el guardián de la niebla de inmediato se había dirigido a la residencia Vongola a comprobar si lo que había escuchado era cierto, pero lo que descubrió en su trayecto a su destino, no le había gustado para nada.

Su Giotto,  **Su Giotto** ¡Casado!, su intención original había sido ir y enfrentar a la mano derecha del jefe, pero en su lugar había encontrado al guardián de la lluvia, el cual se había convertido en el blanco de la asesina mirada del guardián de la niebla.

-       _Tal como debes haberlo escuchado camino hacia aquí –_ comenzó a decir el japonés con voz calmada –  _Giotto regresa a la mansión tras haber contraído matrimonio y tenido un hijo._

 

-       _¿¡Hijo! –_ Spade en ese instante solo quería matar a alguien, solo matar a alguien ¿Qué había pasado en estos tres años? ¿Qué le había sucedido a Primo? ¿A su Giotto?

Mientras Spade se debatía entre largarse de la mansión de manera permanente y quedarse para acabar con la vida de G, en el vestíbulo de la mansión este último abría las puertas para el regreso del jefe Vongola.

Cuando Giotto entró, todas las especulaciones de G de que algo no estaba bien con el rubio se hicieron realidad, el aura completa que rodeaba a Primo era diferente, sus ojos ahora fríos miraban hacia ningún lugar en específico de la mansión, como si estuviese aburrido de todo esto. G pudo ver como Giotto hacia un movimiento de mano y desde el auto estacionado en la entrada bajo una hermosa mujer de cabello negro y ojos oscuros, en sus brazos un niño de unos dos años, de cabello negro también. La mujer se acercó al pelirrojo con una peculiar sonrisa en sus labios.

-       _Tú debes ser G ¿No es así? Giotto me ha hablado mucho sobre ti –_ el pelirrojo se quedo de piedra, por un segundo creyó ver que la mujer tenía un peculiar par de ojos escarlatas, pero solo eran castaños, no sabía si estar aliviado o no por ello.

 

-       _Un placer conocerle…-_ dijo a la espera de que ella pudiese rebelarle su identidad.

-       _Felicia Gambino…ahora Vongola –_ dijo dibujando una enigmática sonrisa en sus delicados labios –  _Y él es Ricardo, Secondo –_ anunció indicando al niño que dormía en sus brazos.

-       _¿Secondo? –_ inquirió el pelirrojo mirando a Giotto, el cual comenzaba a subir las escaleras, el rubio se detuvo y se volteo a mirar a G.

-       _Si, Secondo Vongola, mi heredero –_ la forma en la que había dicho esas palabras, simplemente no había sonado correcto, algo en toda la entidad de Primo gritaba fuera de lugar, pero G no podía indicar que es lo que era –  _Asumo que llegó la invitación a la boda Cavallone._

-       _¿Cavallone? –_ preguntó el guardián de la tormenta para luego recordar el otro sobre que el había entregado Ugetsu –  _Si._

-       _Pues asistiremos, es un evento menor pero es de gran importancia para nosotros ¿No es así Felicia? –_ Dijo Giotto extendiendo su mano para que su esposa la tomara, que fue exactamente lo que hizo.

 

-       _Si, muy importante._

 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 

La mansión era grande, eso fue lo primero que notó Felicia al cruzar las puertas de la residencia Vongola, ella era parte de una pequeña familia, especializada en la crianza de caballos, ella conocía todos los protocolos de la mafia, ella había sido criada para ser la siguiente jefa de familia, pero la llegada de Primo en su vida había cambiado para siempre su destino.

-       _Ojala para mejor…-_ soltó en un susurro para si mientras arropaba al pequeño Secondo, él que dormía a su lado en la cama de dos plazas que debía compartir con su esposo. Dicho esposo se encontraba de pie junto a la ventana, de brazos cruzado. Tres años viviendo juntos y aun no era capaz de entender del todo al rubio, aun había ciertos misterios, aunque ninguno tan grande como el hecho de que Felicia no podía dejar de preguntarse ¿Cómo es que Giotto había dado con ella, hace ya tres años atrás?

La mujer se colocó de pie de donde había estado recostada sobre las sabanas, aun llevaba el vestido negro con el cual había llegado, con paso lento se acerco a Primo y se puso a su lado.

-       _¿En qué piensas? –_ inquirió ella con voz suave, mirando por la ventana, mirándole de reojo.

 

-       _En todo._

-       _¿Todo?_

-       _Mañana es la boda Cavallone ¿Estas feliz por tu hermana? –_ inquirió interesado, Felicia sonrió de medio lado.

-       _Por supuesto que lo estoy, ella se casará con el hombre que ama –_ algo en esas palabras pareció sonar extraño.

-       _Pero hay algo que te molesta –_ soltó él, casi leyendo el pensamiento de ella, Felicia sonrió, esa era una de las pocas cosas de Primo a la que se había acostumbrado, su súper intuición.

-       _Mi familia desaparecerá._

-       _No, no lo hará._

-       _Giotto, tu sabes a lo que me refiero, yo ahora soy una Vongola, y mi hermana se convertirá mañana en una Cavallone, el apellido Gambino desaparecerá al igual que todas las familias que han muerto con los años –_ el sonrió de medio lado. Felicia era una mujer fuerte, ella había nacido para guiar y proteger, era inteligente y hermosa, fuerte y letal, esas habían sido algunas de las cualidades por las cuales le había escogido como esposas, algunas de tantas otras.

-       _Si te sirve de consuelo, tú te has convertido en la salvación de esta familia –_ el tomó una de las manos de ella.

-       _Estas exagerando._

-       _Tú sabes que no –_ y tenía razón, ella sabía perfectamente que cada palabra de Primo era real –  _Tu hermana y tú se han convertido en los eslabones primordiales de algo mucho más grande –_ las palabras de Giotto eran frías, pero ciertas, y Felicia las entendía, entendía que cuando uno es jefe de familia debe velar por la seguridad y bienestar de todos, para ello, sacrificios deber ser hechos.

-       _Lo sé –_ le respondió Felicia apretando la mano del rubio, el cual sonrió con algo de nostalgia, en sus ojos anaranjados se veía cierta tristeza, la mujer por su parte solo agachó la cabeza –  _Estos son los sacrificios que deben hacerse en pos de otros._

-       _Así es…-_ cariñosa, amable y comprensiva, Felicia sería una excelente madre y esposa…

-       _¿Tu familia continuará con la crianza de caballos?_

-       _Espero que si, después de todo escuche que Cavallone es veterinario, podría ser parte del negocio familiar con total facilidad –_ Felicia sonrió con cariño.

-       _Deberías tratarlo por su nombre ya que va a ser tu cuñado._

-       _Lo sé, pero solo por ahora…-_ ella levantó la mirada encontrándose con los ojos anaranjados de Giotto -  _¿Puedo tener un abrazo?_

-       _Por supuesto –_ el rubio le abrazó mientras ella escondía su rostro en el pecho de él.

****

-       **_¿Estás seguro? –_** soltó ella de repente, Giotto se tensó en el abrazo, sabiendo perfectamente de que hablaba.

****

-       **_Lo estoy._**

****

-       **_¿No hay nada que pueda hacerse?_**

****

-       **_No._**

****

-       **_Estas…_**

****

-       **_Si, tu solo deberás cumplir con tu parte y yo con la mía –_** dijo él separándose un poco de ella y depositando un beso en la frente de Felicia.

-       _Sabes que eres una persona my importante en mi vida ¿No es así Giotto? –_ dijo ella mirando como el rubio se acercaba a la puerta de la habitación.

-       _Lo sé, tu igual eres una persona importante para mí._

Felicia sonrió, Giotto sonrió de vuelta, y salió de la habitación.

Felicia Gambino, ahora Vongola era una mujer fuerte, cálida, hermosa y preocupada…entonces  **¿Por qué no podía amarla?**

 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 

Los guardianes se encontraban reunidos en el vestíbulo, todos impecablemente vestidos con trajes negros, a la espera de que el jefe bajara, G encendió un cigarrillo.

-       _No deberías fumar –_ pudo escuchar que Ugetsu le decía, colocándose junto al pelirrojo como quien no quiere la cosa.

 

-       _Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo –_ le respondió el guardián de la tormenta -  _¿Haz sabido algo de Spade? –_ inquirió mirando al japonés.

-       _No –_ fue la tajante respuesta –  _Después de lo de ayer, dudo que regrese –_ G le miró con ojos preocupados.

-       _No puede hacer eso._

-       _Lo sé, pero lo conoces, será capaz de hacerlo._

-       _Mierda._

Un guardián menor significaba un posible problema a futuro, las probabilidades de ser atacados sin un guardián aumentaban en un 40%, la estabilidad de la familia se reducía en un 50%, los problemas internos aumentaban en un 40%, el desastre era inminente e inevitable, quisiera lo o no, Spade era un integrante fundamental en la familia.

Ugetsu miró a G, casi podía ver como calculaba probabilidades dentro de su cabeza, pros y contras de lo que podría suceder en el futuro, esa era una de la cualidad de G, analizas una situación por todos los lados, con cuidado y detalle.

Alaudi se alejó de la pared en donde había estado apoyado y miró hacia lo alto de la escalera, en donde Giotto y Felicia estaban, el llevaba un precioso traje de tela negro con líneas blancas, su inseparable capa al hombro, sus guantes en sus manos. Ella llevaba un hermoso vestido largo de color morado, su cabello negro complemente suelto, solo un colgante adornando su cuello, en su simpleza, nadie pudo negar que se veía hermosa.

-       _¿Estamos listos? –_ inquirió Giotto con una sonrisa de medio lado, pasando la mirada por los presentes, deteniéndose en G.

 

-       _Si…solo falta…_

-       _Vamos entonces –_ en ese instante lo notó, G notó como Primo quiso evitar el nombre de Spade, sabiendo que el guardián de la niebla era el único que faltaba. El pelirrojo comenzaba a entender que es lo que había de extraño en Giotto, pero no por ello era más fácil para él asumirlo y aceptarlo, Giotto estaba dolido…y mucho.

Tras eso todos subieron a los vehículos que les esperaban en la entrada, el sol brillaba sobre sus cabezas, hoy sería un día muy especial.

La familia Vongola se movilizó hacia la mansión Gambino, lugar en donde se celebraría la ceremonia, y luego la fiesta, no muchas familias del bajo mundo asistirían, la única más importante era la misma Vongola.

La ceremonia pasó sin mayores contratiempos, G algo aburrido de todo esto, Ugetsu interesado en la manera en cómo se llevaban acabo las ceremonias occidentales, Alaudi y Knuckles se habían ido a vigilar el perímetro mientras que Giotto miraba lo feliz que se veía Felicia, al ver la propia felicidad de su hermana.

Finalizada la ceremonia, la fiesta se traslado a los jardines de la mansión Gambino, ahora Cavallone, Giotto se acercó junto a su esposa a los recién casados.

-       _Felicidades –_ dijo el rubio sonriendo ampliamente.

 

-       _Podríamos decir lo mismo –_ dijo Cavallone, un joven de la edad de Giotto, de cabello rubio y ojos verdes.

-       _Cierto –_ soltó Felicia –  _Felicidades hermana –_ la mencionada era igual a su hermana, quizás unos dos años menor y de preciosos ojos ámbar.

-       _Muchas gracias, estamos muy felices de que hayan podido llegar._

-       _Por supuesto._

Y de repente se escucharon gritos, disparos, cristales haciéndose pedazos. De inmediato Felicia sacó un arma casi aparecida de la nada, la llama de la última voluntad resplandeciendo en su pistola, al igual que en los guantes de Giotto.

-       _Tenias razón –_ soltó Felicia mirando a su esposo.

 

-       _Siempre la tengo –_ le respondió él, no de una manera altanera, sino más bien como una persona que había visto muchas cosas y estaba cansada de ellas.

-       _¡Primo! –_ exclamó G llegando a su lado, intentando no parecer sorprendido al ver a la esposa del jefe cargando un arma.

-       _Ayuda a que los invitados escapen sano y salvos –_ ordenó Giotto al pelirrojo, sabiendo que este pasaría la orden a los otros guardianes.

-       _De inmediato._

-       _Nosotros también queremos ayudar –_ dijo Cavallone, su esposa a su lado movió la cabeza en afirmación.

-       _No, ustedes deben irse –_ dijo Felicia.

-       _Lo más probables es que ustedes sean el objetivo –_ soltó Giotto.

-       _¿Nosotros? ¿Por qué?_

-       _Porque tu esposa y la mía son hermanas –_ dijo el rubio Vongola mirando a Cavallone –  _Un lazo más fuerte que el de la alianza común nos une, somos casi familia, ustedes son una amenaza para el futuro._

-       _Por eso no podemos permitir que les suceda algo._

-       _Está bien –_ respondió la hermana de Felicia –  _Vamos –_ dijo tomando la mano de su esposo.

-       _No olvidaremos esto Vongola –_ dijo él otro –  _siempre contarás con nuestra ayuda. Siempre, eso te lo prometo como Cavallone._

-       _Lo sé._

¿Cómo hubiese sabido que una promesa hecha en medio de una batalla, llegaría a durar y perdurar en el tiempo por más de 10 generaciones?

**Fin capitulo 03.**


	4. Disparos

** “Timeless” **

****

**Capitulo 4: “Disparos”**

-       _¡Eso fue demasiado arriesgado de tu parte!_ – gritó G caminando de un lado  a otro, su rostro cruzado por el enojo y por la preocupación, no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que podría haber salido mal, porque por supuesto que todo podría haber salido mal, por donde lo viera una equivocación podría haber cobrado la vida Giotto, lo que solo podría significar en el final de la familia - _¡¿Me estás escuchando?! –_ preguntó deteniéndose abruptamente y mirando al rubio con sus ojos rojizos cargados de furia.

 

-       _Si –_ le respondió secamente, sin mirarle.

 

Giotto se encontraba sentado en el borde de su cama, solo llevaba puestos unos pantalones holgados, su espalda descubierta y llena de sangre, Knuckles se encontraba tratando las heridas que allí habían, el guardián del sol tenía el rostro cruzado por la preocupación mientras con sus manos envueltas por la llama del atributo del sol curaba las heridas de Primo.

 

Los tres estaban en la habitación del líder Vongola, Knuckles para curar al rubio y G para gritarle sobre los riesgos innecesarios que había tomado hace tan solo unas horas atrás.

 

-       _¡Es que no te das cuenta del peso de todo esto! ¡No debieron acercarse tanto! ¡Debíamos haber evitado eso! –_ exclamó retomando su caminar de un lado a otro.

 

-       _Lo que pasó, pasó…no te preocupes G. –_ le dijo con voz cansada, sin siquiera levantar la vista para ver a su guardián de la tormenta. Knuckles, simplemente guardó silencio y siguió haciendo su trabajo.

 

Durante el ataque dos enemigos habían logrado acercarse demasiado a Primo, ninguno de los guardianes había alcanzado a reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido, como consecuencia de ello, uno de los atacantes con cuchillo en mano le había hecho un amplio corte en la espalda al rubio, mientras que el otro había alcanzado a disparar su arma, por suerte, y solo por suerte, gracias a que Primo se había movido la bala solo había rozado uno de sus hombros. Dos heridas relativamente inofensivas según el jefe Vongola, pero la sangre había preocupado a G y a todos a su alrededor, los que de inmediato le habían rodeado para protegerle.

 

-       _¿¡Cómo puedes decirme que no me preocupe!? –_ exclamó el pelirrojo acercándose a Giotto y arrodillándose frente a este para que sus ojos se encontraran. Anaranjado contra rojizo, G alcanzó a ver tristeza en esas orbes antes de que el rubio levantara la vista y sonriera de medio lado, esquivándole con ese simple gesto. Algo en el corazón del pelirrojo de oprimió ante esto, Giotto nunca le había tratado con tal indiferencia.

 

-       _¿Te preocupa? –_ susurró Giotto, algo en la forma en que preguntó aquello no había sonado del todo bien, como si estuviese conteniendo lo que realmente quería decir.

 

-       _Por supuesto –_ respondió el pelirrojo con firmeza – _Eres mi jefe, mi mejor amigo. –_ dijo buscando con su mirada la del otro, no encontrándola.

 

-       _Si es así –_ comenzó a decir con cuidado – _Si te preocupas por mí, si me consideras tu amigo ¿Por qué no me dijiste de tu relación con Ugetsu? –_ soltó como si nada, apuntando uno de los anillos que el pelirrojo llevaba en su mano derecha, una simple banda de plata, la misma que el japonés llevaba pendiendo de su cuello. Una joya que con su sola presencia hablaba de compromiso y amor.

 

-       _¿Cómo…? –_ intentó preguntar, pero ese preciso momento fue el que eligió Knuckles para recordarles que seguía allí, y que realmente no quería quedarse a ver como estos dos discutían. Si de algo estaban seguros todos los guardianes, era lo de nunca intervenir en una discusión entre Giotto y G, las cosas siempre tenían la tendencia a ponerse realmente feas cuando se trataba de ellos dos.

 

-       _Ya terminé –_ anunció finalmente apagando la llamas de sus manos y pasando una mano por su cabello castaño - _Solo descansa un poco, lo más probable es que el área donde estaban las heridas te duela un poco o te moleste, pero más allá de eso no creo que haya ningún problema –_ le dijo el guardián del sol poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a pasos rápidos a la puerta, quería salir de esta habitación ¡Ahora!

 

-       _Muchas gracias –_ respondieron los dos al unísono.

 

-       _De nada –_ soltó el castaño antes de salir a toda prisa, un silencio abrumador siguió a su escape.

 

Ninguno de los dos quería realmente seguir conversando, ninguno quería seguir indagando en un tema que solo les haría daño, pero tenían que hacerlo, no podían dejar las cosas así, tenían que encontrar una forma de saldar todo esto. Y aunque doliera era momento de decir unas cuantas verdades.

 

-       _¿Cómo lo supiste? –_ preguntó G, si bien sabía que simplemente no valía la pena mentirle a Giotto, lo mejor era cuestionar aquello que era importante en estos momentos, no valía la pena desmentir algo que no podía ser desmentido, no cuando el rubio ya sabía la verdad.

 

-       _Tengo mis formas para descubrir lo que sucede a mi alrededor, en especial cuando se trata de mis guardianes –_ soltó Giotto poniéndose de pie y acercándose al diván que descansaba cerca de la ventana, tomó la polera blanca que allí descansaba y se la colocó. Tal como Knuckles le había advertido, el movimiento en su hombro le molestaba un poco, pero más allá de eso no era una gran molestia – _Yo…-_ se detuvo antes de continuar, ordenando sus palabras, conteniéndose – _No entiendo cómo pudiste…-_ G no estaba muy seguro a que se refería, pero temía que tenía algo que ver con Spade, aun después de todo este tiempo ¿No lo había olvidado? – _Me mentiste frente a mis narices, y aun así…-_ se detuvo y achicó la mirada,

 

Giotto de verdad no tenía ganas de hablar de todo esto, de todo lo que había sucedido, aun le dolía todo lo que había hecho G, todo lo que había provocado,  todo lo que por su culpa había quedado inconcluso.

 

-       _Es diferente…_

 

-       _¿¡De qué manera es diferente!? –_ exclamó enojado.

-       _Giotto…-_ intentó decir G, pero pudo ver en el rostro del otro como las cosas no serían tan fáciles.

-       _No vengas a intentar calmarme, no vengas a intentar decir otra cosa, ¿Cómo es diferente lo tuyo con Ugetsu? ¡Eh! ¡Dímelo! –_ Su voz sonaba al borde de la histeria, todo lo que sentía, todo el odio, toda la frustración reflejada en sus palabras.

-       _Yo…_

-       _¿Amas a Ugetsu? –_ inquirió de la nada, bajando el tono de la voz, sonando tan cansado y enojado con esa simple pregunta

 

-       … - G ni siquiera alcanzó a decir nada, la respuesta a esa pregunta era obvia, y Giotto lo sabía.

 

-       _¡Por supuesto que lo amas! –_ dijo - _¡¡Lo puedo ver en tus ojos!!_ – se volteó, dándole la espalda a quien había sido el amigo de toda su vida, y que ahora su sola presencia le causaba un daño que no podía medir en palabras - _¿Entonces porque? ¿Por qué? –_ preguntó finalmente. Esa era la pregunta importante en todo esto.

 

-       _Es diferente… -_ comenzó - _Tú eres el jefe –_ dijo, como si aquello fuese respuesta suficiente, como si aquello lo explicará todo, Giotto se volteó para mirarle - _Tenías deberes que cumplir, no podía dejar que ese bastardo te nublara el juicio con sus mentiras. –_ G se había acercado a Giotto con pasos lentos, como si no quisiera asustarle con movimientos abruptos. Pocos metros ahora les separaban.

 

-       _¿Mi juicio? –_ Giotto se cruzó de brazos – _¿Mi juicio? –_ repitió incrédulo - _Yo sabía perfectamente cuales eran mis deberes como jefe, siempre los supe, no tenía que tenerte a ti repitiéndolo a cada segundo, yo sabía lo que tenía que hacer y cuán importante era que lo hiciese._

 

-       _¡¡Spade solo te utilizaba!! –_ explotó G al ver nuevamente aquel rostro lleno de tristeza. No podía soportarlo - _¡¡Solo te estaba usando!! –_ los ojos de Giotto se abrieron en sorpresa y enfado, sin creer lo que estaba diciendo el pelirrojo.

 

-       _Era mi guardián, yo confiaba en él._

 

-       _Eso no quita el hecho de que podía ver como se estaba aprovechando de ti._

 

-       _¿Aprovechando de mí?_

 

-       _¡Sí! Como podías ser tan ingenuo de creer que había algo más en todo eso –_ G se detuvo antes de continuar – _No te dabas cuenta de nada, yo podía ver cómo te usaba, como no eras más que un cuerpo caliente en su cama, nada más –_ y fueron esas palabras las que bastaron, la gota que derramo el vaso, Giotto dio los pasos finales hasta detenerse frente a G, y con un dedo acusador señaló al pelirrojo, condenándole con sus palabras.

 

-       _No me importaba –_ dijo el rubio de vuelta con su voz cargada de nostalgia y de dolor, sus ojos brillaron con lágrimas sin derramar – _Me hacía feliz… –_ soltó casi en un susurro - … _aunque fuese solo por unos momentos…-_  esto último con la voz cada vez más apagada.

 

Y fue allí que con esas palabras G lo supo.

 

Giotto había amado a Spade, quizás aún lo hacía.

 

Si había querido evitar que el rubio sufriera por culpa de Deamon Spade, ya era demasiado tarde. Giotto sufría y llevaba sufriendo desde hace mucho tiempo, y todo por su culpa, aquel que se hacía llamar su amigo le había causado un daño irreparable, al enviarle lejos, al separarle de la familia y de Spade le había roto el corazón. ¿Cómo podría arreglar algo como esto? ¿Cómo podría sanar heridas como esa?

 

¡Dios! ¿Qué había hecho?

 

 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 

 

G no quería ver a Giotto, y Giotto no quería ver a G, como consecuencia, todos los guardianes de inmediato supieron que algo no estaba bien. A kilómetros podía percibirse el aura asesina del guardián de la tormenta, la melancolía de Primo podía notarse en cada uno de sus movimientos, algo había sucedido entre los amigos y ninguno de los otros habitantes de la mansión quería intervenir en ello, no sabían como ¿Cómo lidiar con dos personas que se han conocido toda la vida? Lo mejor era mantener la distancia y esperar que las cosas se arreglaran solas, mantener las esperanzas de que se arreglarían solas, que ellos mismo lo solucionarían.

 

-       _Mm… ¿G? –_ la voz de Ugetsu le sacó de sus pensamientos.

 

-       _Dime –_ le respondió.

-       _¿Estás Bien?_ _Pareciera que estas apuntó de darse de cabezazos  contra la pared más cercana_ – le dijo el japonés con su voz tranquila, aunque un dejo de preocupación podía apreciarse. El pelirrojo levantó la mirada de los papeles que tenía en sus manos para así ver a Ugetsu, el cual esperaba por una respuesta.

-       _No_ …- el moreno enarcó una ceja – _No estoy bien, aunque eso es más que obvio a estas alturas –_ le respondió para luego regresar a los papeles, no tenía ganas de hablar de nada, ni con nadie.

El japonés le miró unos segundos para luego acercarse a la ventana, pensativo, las cosas dentro de la familia estaban demasiado diferentes, dese que Primo había regresado todos vivían cada día a la expectativa de que algo sucedería, casi como si esperaran que el rubio explotara uno de estos días, eso y sin contar con Felicia. La esposa de su jefe por si sola era todo un misterio, siempre sonriente y amable, Ugetsu no podía evitar pensar que la mujer era mucho más peligrosa de lo que aparentaba, como un felino al acecho, a la espera del movimiento de su presa, lista para atacar. Felicia era una persona que no terminaba de entender, y la forma en la que interactuaba con Primo también era algo peculiar, sino hubiese sido por ella, el rubio hubiese sido herido de gravedad en el último conflicto, la forma en la que había intervenido, casi como si estuviese acostumbrada a hacer eso ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo?

 

Alguien llamó a la puerta de la oficina, Ugetsu y G intercambiaron unas miradas antes de que el pelirrojo permitiera el ingreso a quien llamaba. El japonés enarcó una ceja al ver a la esposa de Primo, como siempre vestido impecablemente con una falda morada oscuro y una elegante blusa blanca, ella les sonrió.

 

-       _Ugetsu –_ dijo ella con voz suave y cuidadosa – _Giotto le necesita en su oficina._

-       _¿Ahora mismo? –_ inquirió el moreno.

-       _Si –_ le respondió ella.

-       _Iré de inmediato –_ dijo mirando a G, casi como si le estuviese avisando con sus ojos que regresaría pronto.

Ugetsu salió de la oficina y se encaminó hacía la de Primo, dejando a G solo con Felicia, el pelirrojo se sentía incómodo de estar con ella, no por ella misma, sino que por lo que significaba su presencia. Ella era la esposa de Primo Vongola, una mujer que solo por eso era muy poderosa.

 

-       _Deberías hablar con Primo –_ dijo ella mirando a G, él desvió la mirada hacia los papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio.

 

-       _Él no quiere hablar conmigo –_ si es que G había encontrado extraño que Felicia llamará a Giotto por su título simplemente no le tomó mayor importancia.

-       _Quizás deberías insistir –_ continuó ella con firmeza.

-       _Tú no entiendes porque nos peleamos en primer lugar –_ soltó con enfado y frustración.

-       _Oh, sí lo sé –_ dijo ella – _Lo sé perfectamente –_ corroboró ante el rostro sorprendido del guardián de la tormenta – _No creas que vine a esta mansión, a esta familia sin saber con qué me estaba involucrando –_ y tras esas terminantes palabras salió de la oficina con pasos firmes.

G no sabía que pensar de todo esto ¿Cuánto sabía Felicia? ¿Cuánto le había contado Giotto? ¡¿Cómo es que se había casado sabiendo que el rubio no la amaba?! Porque, no la amaba ¿Cierto? El pelirrojo se pasó una mano por su cabello intentado relajarse un poco, pero no podía, todo esto simplemente le superaba en niveles que no terminaba de comprender, todo esto era un desastre.

 

La familia Vongola vendía una imagen de perfección que no existía, si bien ahora poseían los factores que le brindarían calma a la familia, no por ello todo estaba bien en el nivel interno. Spade que no quería ni ver ni hablar con nadie, un jefe que parecía arriesgar demasiado en cada situación de peligro, guardianes que veían como su jefe ya no era el mismo, todo esto era una bomba de tiempo que amenazaba con hacer explotar todo a su alrededor.

 

Y de repente ruido, pasos rápidos, gritos y disparos, G se puso de pie de un salto y llegó a la puerta de su oficina a grandes zancadas.

 

-       _¿Qué sucede? –_ inquirió a una de las empleadas que corría en dirección opuesta con el rostro cruzado por el miedo.

 

-       _¡Están atacando la mansión!_

-       _Demonios, ¿Dónde está Giotto?_

-       _En la entrada._

-       _Gracias, dile a todos que escapen por una de las salidas especiales._

-       _La señora Felicia ya lo ordenó –_ el pelirrojo movió la cabeza en asentimiento  con un movimiento de mano le dijo a la empleada que se fuera, que huyera.

Al llegar al vestíbulo principal, G pudo ver a los otros guardianes, divisó a Alaudi, a Ugetsu, a Knuckles.

 

-       _¿Dónde está Lampo? –_ inquirió al espadachín una vez que se colocó junto a este, el japonés le entregó un arma antes de responderle.

 

-       _Se llevó a Secondo –_ G enarcó una ceja.

-       _¿Y Felicia?_ – pudo ver una sonrisa en los labios de Ugetsu, el cual apuntó algo en medio de todo el caos, siguiendo el dedo del moreno pudo ver afuera del vestíbulo, en la entrada de la mansión, bajo la lluvia, a la esposa de Primo, peleando espalda contra espalda con el rubio, la mujer tenia dos pistolas en las manos.

-       _Eso…no me lo esperaba._

-       _Y eso no es todo._

-       _¿No?_

-       _Tiene atributo de la niebla –_ el pelirrojo soltó una carcajada vacía, ¿Es que acaso no podía ser más irónico todo esto?

-       _Terminemos con todo esto._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 

 

-       _La mansión no podrá seguir siendo ocupada –_ dijo G con voz neutral.

 

-       _Habrá que venderla –_ dijo Felicia mirando a Primo.

-       _Vamos a necesitar otro lugar –_ concluyó el rubio pasando la mirada de su mano derecha a su esposa.

-       _Si, y pronto._

-       _Felicia –_ dijo mirando a la mujer - _¿Crees que los Cavallone puedan recibirnos por un tiempo?_

-       _Yo creo que si –_ le respondió – _Pero recuerda que ellos no viven en la ciudad._

-       _Lo sé, sus terrenos son el campo, bien a las afueras, serán como unas vacaciones –_ G le miró con una ceja arqueada, mientras que Felicia solo rió con suavidad.

-       _¿Llevarás a todos tus guardianes?_ – preguntó ella, el pelirrojo le miró sin entender la razón detrás de la pregunta.

-       _Me gustaría que fuesen todos –_ ahora entendía, estaban hablando de Spade.

-       _¿Y porque no hacer algo al respecto Giotto?_ – soltó ella como quien no quiere la cosa.

Giotto no dijo nada más, no quería decir nada más, se colocó de pie y se acercó a una de las ventanas. Sabía que Felicia tenía razón, que si de verdad deseaba que algo cambiara, debería hacerlo el mismo, pero no podía, simplemente no podía, tenía una imagen que mantener ahora, tenía una verdadera familia, una esposa y un hijo, su pequeño Ricardo, su heredero y el futuro jefe de la familia Vongola, solo él valía la pena, todo el dolor que había sentido, todo el dolor que aun sentía cuando recordaba su tiempo con Deamon, valía algo cuando pensaba en Secondo, miró a Felicia, Giotto sabía que ella solo estaba haciendo esto porque quería ayudarle, quería que fuese feliz, el rubio sonrió, ella velaba por la felicidad de su esposo, dejando de lado su propia felicidad.

 

La mujer podía ver la tristeza en los ojos de Primo, el dolor en cada uno de sus gestos, el dar su propia felicidad por la del rubio valía la pena, después de todo, su dolor no podía compararse con el de Giotto, el rubio tenía que vivir con el conocimiento, con la cruda verdad de que sin importar lo que hiciera no podría cambiar su futuro.

 

G al ver interactuar a los dos Vongola, no pudo evitar pensar que algo en todo esto se le estaba escapando, había información muy importante de la cual no tenía idea  que las dos personas cerca de el sabían. Se sentía tan ajeno, como un espectador en una obra en donde podría haber sido uno de los protagonistas, pero ¿Cómo podría el pelirrojo saber que ese era exactamente su papel en toda esta obra? Papel que pronto cambiaría por uno aún más interesante.

 

-       _¿Algo más que decir G? –_ inquirió Primo como quien no quiere la cosa. El pelirrojo se cruzó de brazos y meditó su respuesta.

-       _¿Cuándo nos vamos? –_ ambos Vongola enarcaron una ceja ante las palabras del guardián de la tormenta.

-       _Iré a comunicarme con mi hermana de inmediato –_ y tras ello Felicia salió de la oficina a paso rápido y firme.

-       _Giotto._

-       _Avísale a los demás –_ si G iba a decir algo simplemente no pudo, miró al rubio y asintió con un seco movimiento de cabeza.

-       _Enseguida –_ el pelirrojo salió de inmediato a cumplir con lo ordenado, tomando en cuenta las circunstancias no podía arriesgarse a que alguien más tratara de atacar la mansión Vongola, debían irse y trasladarse lo más pronto posible.

De esta manera quedó Primo Vongola solo en su oficina, meditando todo lo que había sucedido hasta ahora, desde el ataque a la mansión hasta el inminente traslado a la residencia Cavallone. Felicia insistía en el asunto con Deamon, insistía en que hiciera algo para cambiar la situación, pero Primo tenía miedo, miedo de enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos, extrañaba a Deamon, pero no podía, se repetía una y otra vez, simplemente no podía, él había cambiado mucho, ¿Y Deamon? Primo no podía saber que sucedía con él, que es lo que pasaba por su cabeza, cómo  reaccionaría después de todo este tiempo.

 

-       _Deamon Spade –_ soltó en un susurro.

-       _No te imaginas cuanto tiempo llevo esperando a que digas mi nombre –_ escuchó una voz a su espalda. Giotto dibujó una leve sonrisa en sus labios y se volteó.

-       _Porque no me sorprende que este aquí –_ fue el turno de su guardián de sonreír.

-       _Quizás algunas cosas nunca cambiaran –_ le respondió acercándose lentamente.

-       _Las cosas si cambian y lo sabes –_ el rubio clavó sus ojos anaranjados en los de Deamon, ambos podían ver el dolor en los ojos del otro, pero no sabían que hacer con ese conocimiento.

-       _¿Qué sucedió? –_ preguntó el mas alto, portodo, por el viaje, por Felicia, el matrimonio, su hijo, Giotto sabia que con esas dos simples palabras su guardián estaba preguntando todo aquello - _¿Cómo fue que llegamos a esto?_

-       _Desde un principio lo nuestro…_

-       _¡No lo digas! –_ le interrumpió Deamon – _No digas que lo que tuvimos fue un error, no digas que no valió la pena._

-       _Pero…_

-       _¡No! –_ volvió a interrumpir acercándose por completo al rubio y sujetándole de los hombros, con firmeza, con cariño – _Fuimos felices…-_ soltó sin miedo o duda alguna – _Fui feliz el tiempo que estuve contigo, todo el tiempo que estive contigo, y yo sé, que tú también lo fuiste –_ Giotto agachó la mirada.

-       _Sabías que tarde o temprano algo como esto tendría que suceder –_ el matrimonio, el hijo, la familia necesitaba de un heredero.

-       _Lo sé, lo sabía en esa entonces –_ colocó una de sus manos en el rostro del rubio y le hizo mirarle, que sus ojos se encontraran – _Pero en esa entonces estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por tu felicidad, algo se nos iba a ocurrir, alguna solución en contrariamos._

El rubio sonrió y se separó de Deamon, se acercó a la ventana y miró el cielo nocturno.

 

-       _Conociéndose, quien sabe qué cosa se te hubiese ocurrido –_ rió con nostalgia.

-       _Aún hay esperanzas._

-       _No lo sé Deamon, no lo sé._

**Fin capitulo 4.**


End file.
